La fuerza del amor
by abips
Summary: Más allá de la realidad hay otro mundo, que a diferencia de la Tierra, es totalmente gobernado por el amor. Pero a pesar de eso EL SEÑOR tiene ciertas dudas sobre el poder que tiene este sentimiento en los humanos. ¿Podrán Kurt y Blaine demostrarle que a pesar de los obstáculos, el amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra fuerza del universo? Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo…
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo lo que había prometido, una historia Klaine. Espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a este fic. En comparación a los demás será bastante corto ya que tendrá 14 capítulos a lo mucho pero igual espero que sea de su agrado. Desde hace tiempo tengo esta idea en la cabeza y me alegra mucho plasmarla finalmente porque adoro la temática. ¡Espero sus reviews! Si tengo tiempo, mañana subo el primer capítulo, ¡gracias por leer y saludos!**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Amor…

* * *

– _¡Oh, ahí estás! Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho… – Gritó el castaño al ángel que se encontraba de pie del otro lado del pozo._

– _¿De verdad? Siempre he estado aquí… – Dijo el otro con una auténtica sonrisa en el rostro._

* * *

Muchos dicen que es un sentimiento que todo ser humano debe conocer, dicen que es algo mágico que se llega a sentir en el alma y que no hay equivalente que pueda superar su fuerza.

* * *

– _Tengo una pregunta para ti. – Comentó el más alto mientras observaba las estrellas con su compañero._

– _Dime… – Respondió intrigado el chico de la cabellera rizada._

– _¿Has escuchado hablar del amor?_

* * *

Se dice que quien no conozca el significado de esa palabra probablemente no sepa lo que significa vivir, sin embargo, no es necesario llevar una vida terrenal para sentir amor y eso es algo que nadie sabe mejor que los ángeles.

* * *

– _Claro que he escuchado hablar del amor, ¡nosotros estamos hechos para amar! – Casi gritó el más bajo._

– _Lo sé pero no estoy seguro de que nuestro amor sea igual que el de ellos… – Dijo el ojiazul un tanto inquieto mientras miraba hacia la Tierra._

– _No veo cuál podría ser la diferencia._

– _Pues nosotros los amamos a ellos porque eso nos han enseñado y algunos de ellos nos aman a nosotros porque también se los han enseñado pero…_

– _¿Qué pasa?_

– _Ellos se aman entre ellos y nosotros… – Comenzó a decir el ángel pero no pudo continuar, sin embargo no fue necesario porque el moreno comprendió a lo que se refería._

– _Nosotros también podemos amarnos entre nosotros… – Le informó el otro ángel un tanto divertido al ver cómo se iluminaba la mirada de su acompañante._

– _¿De verdad?_

– _¡Claro! – Lo tranquilizó el ojimiel y ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado._

* * *

Puede que los seres humanos hayan perdido la fé en ellos desde hace algunos años pero los ángeles siempre van a estar muy cerca porque han sido creados para amarlos y procurar su bienestar. No estoy diciendo que sean sus niñeras ni nada por el estilo porque cada persona es completamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y atenerse a las consecuencias, pero a veces todos necesitan un poco de ayuda divina, ¿no es así?

* * *

– _Y tú… ¿Tú alguna vez has amado a alguien como nosotros? – Preguntó un poco nervioso el castaño sin buscar la mirada del otro._

– _Sí… – Respondió el más bajo con tanta naturalidad que el corazón del ojiazul dolió un poco al creer que había otra persona._

– _¿Y dónde está esa persona ahora? – No pudo evitar preguntar y el otro hizo que sus miradas se encontraran como la primera vez._

– _Justo enfrente de mí… – Dijo con una sonrisa y ante la sorpresa del ángel, acercó sus labios poco a poco hasta que la distancia desapareció completamente entre ellos._

* * *

El amor es tan infinito que toda creatura en la Tierra es capaz de sentirlo. ¿Y por qué digo en la tierra? ¡Todas las creaturas del universo deben conocer el significado de esa maravillosa palabra!

* * *

– _No sé si esto sea prudente…_

– _¿Por qué lo dices? – Quiso saber el moreno._

– _Porque aunque estamos en el mismo lugar, estamos muy lejos para amarnos…_

– _El amor no sabe de distancias ni de tiempos, si tú me amas te aseguro que podremos estar juntos a pesar de todo…_

* * *

A veces el camino para llegar a él no es fácil pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible encontrarlo. Además, el señor siempre procura que el amor sea consumado tanto en la Tierra como en el cielo, siempre y cuando éste no rompa su única regla…

* * *

– _Pero nuestras misiones son diferentes… – Empezó a decir el castaño después de un rato pero su acompañante lo detuvo._

– _¿No has entendido? Yo te amo… – Dijo seriamente._

– _Y yo te amo a ti pero tengo miedo… – Confesó el otro._

– _Creí que nosotros no podíamos sentir miedo… – Comentó un poco confundido el ojimiel pero la mirada del otro le dijo todo._

– _Ya ves que no es así…_

* * *

"Todas las creaturas del universo tienen derecho a amar, sin embargo, todas han de recordar que para que la paz reine en el universo se debe mantener el equilibrio de ambos mundos y para ello el amor sólo se puede dar entre iguales".

* * *

– _¿Tú confías en mí? – Preguntó el más bajo mientras buscaba la mirada del otro ángel._

– _¡Claro que lo hago! – Gritó el castaño con tanta seguridad que algunas nubes se movieron ligeramente de su lugar._

– _Entonces deja tu miedo a un lado y confía en el amor, ¿quieres?_

– _Lo haré, confiaré en nuestro amor… – Dijo el más alto con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo y los corazones de ambos latieron como reconociendo que habían encontrado a esa parte que les faltaba, a esa otra mitad que habían estado esperando eternamente y que ahora por fin tendrían a su lado para siempre._


	2. Capítulo 1

_**¡Hola! Gracias por haber leído el prólogo de esta historia, agradezco sus MP y sus comentarios. Me alegra que le hayan dado una oportunidad a la historia y aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Poco a poco todo cobrará sentido, ya verán... ¡Saluditos! ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Kurt había escuchado algunos rumores sobre el camino que tomaban las almas al morir, muchas veces llegó a escuchar en algunas iglesias cerca de su antigua casa el sermón de aquellas personas que aseguraban que existía el paraíso pero sus papás jamás le mencionaron nada al respecto. Y puede que haya sido por ese pequeño detalle que el primer día que llegó al cielo después de su muerte no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Miles de personas con túnicas blancas se paseaban tranquilamente sobre las nubes. Del lado derecho había una fila para las almas que recién llegaban y un chico rubio, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, les daba instrucciones para que cuando llegaran a su destino el encargado no los regresara a la fila. Después de intentar asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, Kurt decidió acercarse al chico que tenía enfrente y preguntarle para qué era la fila pero en cuanto el rubio lo vio, el castaño fue derribado al piso sin previo aviso.

– ¡Hey, tú! ¡Regresaste! – Le gritó el rubio emocionado.

– ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó Kurt confundido.

– ¡Estás de vuelta! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! – Siguió gritándole mientras lo abrazaba.

– No sé de lo que me estás hablando… – Se quejó el castaño al sentir que el otro estaba asfixiándolo.

– ¡Oh, claro! ¿Acabas de llegar verdad? – Dijo el chico separándose un poco de Kurt.

– Sí…

– Tienes que pasar inmediatamente con Wes para que recuperes tu memoria… – Dijo naturalmente el rubio.

– ¿Memoria? ¿De qué rayos hablas? – Preguntó Kurt aún más confundido.

– Ya lo verás Kurt, no te desesperes… – Le dijo el chico mientras lo guiaba hacia el inicio de la fila. – Disculpen, disculpen pero este ángel tiene que pasar con el jefe urgentemente... – Les decía el chico a las demás almas que comenzaban a molestarse.

– ¿Jeffrey? Ya te he dicho que no puedes meter a nadie a la fila… – Dijo una voz un tanto molesta una vez que llegaron al frente.

– Pero Wes… Quiero decir, pero jefe este ángel tiene que pasar rápido antes de que decida asesinarme… – Le respondió el chico

– Nadie puede asesinarte Jeff, eres un ángel… – Dijo el otro rodando los ojos.

– Usted sabe jefe que nada es imposible para Kurt… – Se defendió el rubio.

– ¿Kurt? ¿Ya está de vuelta? – Preguntó asombrado el otro ángel.

– ¡Sí! ¡¿Puede creerlo?!

– Vaya que ha sido rápido su viaje…

– ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera justo aquí? – Intervino el castaño algo molesto.

– ¡Oh, Kurt! ¡Qué sorpresa! Te ves mejor que la última vez… – Le dijo el moreno con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no sé de qué me hablan?! – Se quejó el ojiazul demasiado exasperado y alguien apareció detrás del tal Wes.

– Wow… ¿De quién son esos…? ¡KURT! – Dijo el otro ángel mientras se acercaba al recién llegado sumamente feliz y el castaño rodó los ojos.

– Adivinaré… También a ti debería reconocerte, ¿no?

– ¡Soy Elliot! ¡Claro que deberías reconocerme! – Gritó el recién llegado un tanto exaltado y Jeff lo intentó tranquilizar.

– Discúlpalo, Kurt acaba de llegar… – Le dijo el rubio al ver en su mirada un poco de dolor y el otro pareció comprenderlo todo.

– Eso veo…

– Está bien, está bien… Pasa Kurt, enseguida empiezo contigo. – Dijo Wesley para poner un poco de orden y el castaño se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. – Veamos, ¿recuerdas cuándo fue tu muerte? – Preguntó el moreno.

– ¿Qué si lo recuerdo? ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Fue ayer, cinco de octubre… – Dijo el castaño muy seguro.

– Bien… ¿Y la causa de muerte? – Continuó el moreno con el interrogatorio.

– Amm… Esto es extraño pero… Morí en un accidente de auto a lado de mis padres… – Respondió un tanto confundido y el otro ángel continuó anotando en su libro.

– ¿Qué edad tenías?

– Trece, los acababa de cumplir en mayo… – Dijo tristemente y después de unos segundos el moreno terminó su trabajo.

– Perfecto, ya está listo tu primer expediente Kurt. Ahora puedes pasar a la laguna de los recuerdos y enseguida volverás a ser el mismo de antes… – Le aseguró al castaño y éste abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿El mismo de antes? ¡Yo no quiero olvidar mi vida en la tierra! – Comenzó a quejarse y Wes le puso su mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara.

– Relájate amigo, yo jamás dije que eso fuera a pasar…

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó confundido.

– Sólo recordarás todo lo que sabías antes de que el señor te mandara a la tierra, tranquilo…

– Está bien… – Dijo resignado.

– ¡Anímate Kurt! En cuanto termine el trabajo de hoy nos iremos a celebrar tu regreso, ¿entendido? – Le gritó el rubio y él sólo pudo asentir porque aunque ellos lo conocieran muy bien él no los recordaba y justo por eso caminó hacia la laguna de los recuerdos que le había mencionado el moreno porque realmente tenía curiosidad de saber cómo es que todo esto había comenzado.

Una vez en la laguna, Kurt se quedó contemplando el azul del agua y el blanco de las nubes que le recordaban la playa a la que iba con sus papás justo el día de su muerte. El recién llegado no pudo evitar suspirar al pensar en sus padres, todavía no sabía por qué había pasado aquel accidente en ese momento pero por alguna extraña razón estaba tranquilo. Y aunque él no lo supiera aún, tenía razones suficientes para estarlo porque su misión en la tierra había sido cumplida.

Al sumergirse en el agua todos los recuerdos bombardearon la cabeza del castaño. Fue hasta entonces que recordó su propia historia, fue entonces cuando recordó a Jeff, a Wes y a Elliot pero también se vio a sí mismo el día que el señor le encomendó su primera misión en la tierra. Se vio el día de su nacimiento en la casa de los Hummel, también se encontró con los recuerdos de sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras, además del día que entró al kínder y prácticamente vio toda su historia en la tierra en cámara lenta hasta el día de su muerte.

Sin embargo, algo hizo que el corazón de Kurt comenzara a acelerarse como cuando estaba metido en problemas en la Tierra o como cuando veía a su mamá regresar del trabajo cuando tenía tres años y corría a su encuentro, pero el problema era que esta vez no sabía a qué se debía esa reacción. Lo único que sabía era que después de la imagen de su accidente había aparecido otra, otra imagen que no tenía sentido porque en ella aparecía un chico con una abundante cabellera rizada de unos trece años llorando en su habitación desconsoladamente.

– Hola Kurt… – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo abrir los ojos y dejar los recuerdos atrás.

– Hola señor… – Saludó cortésmente.

– Me enteré que habías regresado y quise venir personalmente a felicitarte por cumplir exitosamente mi encomienda y de paso para confirmarte tu próxima misión… – Le informó el hombre de la barba blanca como las nubes.

– Wow, gracias señor pero… ¿Tan pronto? – Dijo confundido.

– Sí pero no te preocupes, esta vez no irás a la tierra… – Le aseguró el señor.

– ¿Entonces?

– Necesito de tu ayuda con un chico de Westerville… – Comenzó a explicar pero el castaño lo interrumpió.

– Eso está muy cerca de Ohio… – No pudo evitar decir.

– Sí, eso es mera coincidencia…

– ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – Preguntó finalmente.

– Serás su ángel de la guarda… – Decretó el señor y Kurt no se quejó porque siempre había querido saber lo que se sentía ser un ángel guardián.

– Bien, ¿cuándo nace el muchacho? – Preguntó con entusiasmo.

– Eh… El muchacho tiene catorce años y justo ahora tiene un ángel pero necesito a Nick para otra cosa así que tú serás su relevo… – Le explicó un poco nervioso pero al parecer el castaño no lo notó.

– Wow, está bien… ¿Cuándo empiezo?

– Tómate un respiro y en medio año ve con Nick para que conozcas al muchacho y te quedes a su cargo… – Le ofreció el hombre y el castaño sonrió por las atenciones.

– Entendido señor… – Respondió tranquilamente.

– ¡Oh, por cierto! Su nombre es Blaine Anderson, asegúrate de aprendértelo… – Le recordó el señor antes de retirarse y algo extraño recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar aquel nombre pero decidió ignorarlo.

– Claro, no se preocupe… – Le respondió el ángel pensando en cómo sería ese tal Anderson. ¿Se metería en problemas constantemente? ¿Sería uno de esos brabucones que aterrorizaban a los demás? ¿Tendría una linda familia y una vida fácil? Esas y más preguntas rondaban la cabeza del castaño pero al final decidió sumergirse un poco más en el agua, después de todo tenía medio año para preocuparse por eso. Aunque tal vez olvidó un pequeño detalle: medio año en el cielo se pasa volando.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Y así fue… El medio año que le fue concedido a Kurt para descansar pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre su tiempo de reposo y la celebración que le ofrecieron sus amigos para festejar su regreso. Sin embargo, el día menos esperado Nicholas fue a buscarlo a la poza de los deseos para que Kurt comenzara con su nueva misión, porque sí, los ángeles de la guarda podían conceder deseos a sus custodiados pero estos eran muy limitados y además no tenían que romper las reglas establecidas por el señor para llevar a cabo su cumplimiento.

– ¿Tú eres Kurt? – Preguntó el desconocido al ángel que estaba sentado a un costado del pozo y éste lo miró.

– Sí, ¿y tú eres…?

– ¡Oh! Pensé que lo sabías, soy Nicholas pero puedes llamarme Nick… – Le dijo sonriente y el otro suspiró como no lo había hecho en… ¿meses?

– Mucho gusto Nick, supongo que ha llegado mi hora… – Dijo el castaño un tanto cansado al pensar que su descanso había terminado.

– ¿Por qué lo dices así? Tal vez Blaine no sea una estrella de rock pero te aseguro que tiene un gran corazón y apuesto que se ganará el tuyo… – Le dijo el ángel a su lado.

– Ok, confiaré en ti y en tu buen juicio… – Le aseguró el ojiazul.

– Vamos, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde…

– ¿A dónde tenemos que ir? – Preguntó Kurt confundido.

– A la Tierra… – Respondió el otro como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

– ¿Qué? Pensé que no podíamos viajar a la Tierra…

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Somos ángeles de la guarda! Podemos ir y venir cuando nos plazca… – Gritó Nick divertido al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero.

– Si podemos pero debemos hacerlo sólo en ocasiones especiales, ¿recuerdas Nick? – Le recordó una voz a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

– Y esta es una ocasión especial Elliot… – Aclaró Nick al ángel que lo miraba un tanto extraño.

– ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó curioso.

– ¡Sí! Es el cumpleaños número quince de Blaine y ya quiero ver su carita de felicidad en cuanto sople las velas de su pastel…

– Oh… – Soltaron Kurt y Elliot al mismo tiempo al ver la emoción del otro ángel.

– ¿Nos podemos ir ya? – Preguntó Nick al ángel que los había detenido y éste no tuvo opción más que dejarlos ir.

– Adelante…

– ¡Nos vemos luego Elliot! ¡Vamos Kurt! – Gritó emocionado Nick mientras tomaba de la mano al castaño y se lo llevaba lo más rápido posible a la Tierra.

Aparentemente no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a su destino y ahí en una de las tantas casas de Westerville en Ohio, se encontraba Blaine Anderson, el chico que le había sido asignado a Kurt como su custodiado y por el que cambiarían algunas ideas del castaño, comenzando por su actitud. El chico no era muy alto pero era realmente encantador, sus risos podían conquistar a cualquiera y tenía una mirada color avellana que Kurt recordaba haber visto en algún otro lugar pero no sabía exactamente en dónde. ¿Podría ser Blaine el niño que estaba llorando en sus recuerdos?

¡Bah! Cómo iba a serlo si este niño se veía tan feliz a lado de su familia y amigos que Kurt no podía imaginarlo con lágrimas de tristeza en los ojos. Al parecer él y Nick se habían tardado demasiado porque en ese momento todos cantaban ya la canción de feliz cumpleaños alrededor de la mesa para el pequeño Blaine, su madre aún lo llamaba así y él no parecía molestarse por eso. En realidad ese futuro adolescente parecía muy tranquilo y Kurt estaba feliz de haber sido elegido para ser su ángel guardián porque sabía que no tendría ningún problema con él.

Tal vez fue por eso que decidió pararse en el extremo contrario de la mesa en la que se encontraba el chico o tal vez una fuerza superior lo llevó a quedar de frente a Blaine pero el caso es que cuando todos terminaron de cantar alguien le dijo al cumpleañero que pidiera un deseo y en ese momento el ángel pudo sentir cómo la mirada avellana del chico se clavaba en sus pupilas azules. Se sentía como si él pudiera observarlo, como si Blaine le estuviera sonriendo justo en ese momento pero eso era imposible. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que a Kurt le recorriera otra sensación extraña por el cuerpo hasta que lo vio cerrar los ojos para pedir su deseo aún con esa hermosa sonrisa.

A su lado, Nick dejó escapar una risa ahogada y Kurt lo miró preguntándose de qué se reía pero el otro negó con la cabeza y simplemente lo dejaron pasar. El castaño no podía negar que había quedado encantado al ver la felicidad pura reflejada en los ojos de Blaine aquella tarde y fue esa sensación extraña en su pecho la que lo hizo querer saber más del chico mientras Nick aún estuviera de encargado. Poco a poco el ángel fue enseñándole a su sucesor todo lo que sabía del pequeño Anderson y fue así como Kurt se dio cuenta que Blaine no iba a ser como los demás chicos. Sin embargo, no fue hasta su baile de graduación que Kurt confirmó las sospechas que tenía…

– ¿Y ese quién es? – Le preguntó el castaño a Nick cuando vio que un chico trajeado tocaba la puerta de la casa de los Anderson.

– Es Matt, un amigo de Blaine y al parecer su pareja para el baile de esta noche… – Respondió el otro ángel.

– Sabía que Blaine era… diferente. – No pudo evitar decir el castaño y Nick lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Te refieres a que es gay? Sí, lo supe desde que tenía seis años… – Le confirmó con toda la tranquilidad del universo.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Le preguntó casi indignado Kurt pero el otro no se dejó intimidar por el castaño.

– ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste? – Le regresó la pregunta y no hubo respuesta a eso porque realmente no había una razón para no haberlo hecho.

– Olvídalo, eso ya no importa ahora… – Dijo el castaño después de un momento y siguió contemplando lo que ocurría en la tierra con su custodiado.

El tal Matt y Blaine fueron al baile esa noche, parecían muy divertidos con la música y a decir verdad el ambiente se veía muy bien desde lo lejos. Sin embargo, fue alrededor de la media noche que todo empezó a ponerse feo. Blaine y Matt salieron a tomar un poco de aire al estacionamiento de la escuela y ese fue el peor error de sus vidas. Afuera del lugar estaban tres sujetos esperando a la pareja y en cuanto los vieron se les dejaron ir a golpes gritándoles una serie de insultos que Kurt no había escuchado en toda su existencia.

– ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Se quejó desesperado el castaño.

– No podemos Kurt… – Fue lo único que dijo su compañero.

– ¿Cómo que no podemos? ¡¿No te das cuenta que lo van a matar?! – Gritó el ojiazul viendo a su compañero a los ojos.

– No Kurt, Blaine saldrá de esta… – Dijo tranquilamente el otro.

– Pero Nick… ¡Lo están golpeando mucho esos salvajes!

– Lo sé Kurt y me siento tan impotente como tú pero no podemos hacer nada… – Insistió.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada?

– Porque no podemos cambiar los designios del señor, recuerda que él sabe lo que hace… – Explicó muy a su pesar el otro ángel.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y en qué lo beneficia? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que…? – Comenzó a decir exasperado el castaño pero Nick no lo dejó continuar.

– Kurt, calma… Blaine va a estar bien y tú estarás ahí para darle fuerzas… – Intentó tranquilizarlo y después de una serie de respiraciones, pareció funcionar.

– Ambos estaremos ahí… – Dijo un poco más tranquilo el castaño y Nick tuvo que tomar aire para darle la noticia a su compañero.

– No, a partir de mañana tú serás el ángel guardián de Blaine y yo me encargaré de otra misión… – Dijo finalmente y la tranquilidad del ojiazul se esfumó.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me puedes dejar solo en este momento!

– Yo no hago las reglas Kurt… – Le recordó Nick y el otro se sintió desfallecer.

– ¡Pero Nick, Blaine te necesita! – Insistió el castaño y el otro ángel pareció pensarlo por un momento.

– Puede que eso sea cierto pero hay algo que tienes que tener presente si vas a ser ángel guardián… – Dijo llamando la atención del ojiazul y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó Kurt un tanto confundido.

– Tal vez debí decírtelo antes pero la regla principal de este trabajo es que no podemos involucrar nuestros sentimientos con nuestros custodiados… – Intentó explicarle el ángel al castaño pero éste rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo podía evitar involucrar sus sentimientos viendo lo que estaba viendo en ese momento?

– Eso es basura Nick… – Comentó Kurt antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a descender por las nubes.

– ¡¿A dónde vas?!

– Voy con Blaine… – Le dijo muy convencido de su respuesta y en ningún momento volteó a verlo nuevamente.

– Pero Kurt… – Intentó hacerlo regresar Nick un poco preocupado pero Kurt lo interrumpió.

– ¡Nada! Si tú vas a abandonarlo hazlo pero yo no permitiré que esté en esa cama de hospital solo como un perro… – Le aseguró el castaño mientras descendía a la Tierra en auxilio del joven Anderson y nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

A lo lejos se pudieron escuchar algunas voces llamando a Kurt pero él no hizo caso a sus gritos, en ese momento lo único que quería era saber que Blaine iba a salvarse y que iba a estar bien. No tardó mucho en llegar al hospital en donde ya estaba su custodiado y una vez ahí encontró a sus padres hablando con un doctor, una parte de él quería quedarse a escuchar todo lo que decían pero no lo hizo porque necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y así fue como se dirigió a urgencias.

– Por favor, por favor, por favor… ¡Que se ponga bien, por favor! – Se encontró suplicando al entrar al área donde estaba el chico y lo encontró tirado en la cama con unos cuantos moretones en la cara y el labio herido al igual que su mano derecha. – Vamos Blaine, tienes que ponerte bien. ¿Sabes lo que he hecho por ti? Si el señor se entera que estoy aquí seguro que me remueve de tu cargo pero no importa… ¿Vas a estar bien, verdad? – Le dijo al chico mientras acariciaba su suave cabello con la mano izquierda y vaya que era suave pero eso no importaba ahora.

Así estuvo por unos minutos viéndolo con la esperanza de que el joven se levantara de pronto y dijera que estaba mejor pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, él sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a pasar. Después de unos minutos Kurt sostuvo la mano herida de Blaine entre las suyas y se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos. – ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por mí? Yo… yo no te conozco… ¿O sí? – Escuchó de repente una voz débil pero firme y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos color avellana que lo miraban curioso.

En ese momento Kurt soltó su mano como si ésta quemara y se alejó un poco del joven Anderson pero para su sorpresa él lo siguió con la mirada. – ¿Me vas a decir quién eres? – Insistió el chico y Kurt se quedó sin aliento. Eso no estaba pasando… Eso no podía estar pasando porque él era un ángel y los mortales no pueden ver a los ángeles, ¿o estaba equivocado?

* * *

 _ **Segundo capítulo. ¿Qué tal? Gracias por leer y comentar, qué bueno que les ha gustado lo que va de la historia y espero que nos leamos pronto. Saludos! ;)**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La segunda regla de los ángeles guardianes era muy sencilla en realidad: no hacerse visible frente a los seres humanos. El problema aquí fue que nadie se tomó la molestia de informarle a Kurt sobre lo que podía hacer y mucho menos que había reglas acerca de ello, o tal vez fue que a Nick no le dio tiempo de decírselo porque el castaño salió como un rayo en busca de Blaine a la primera de cambio. Sin embargo, si hubiera escuchado al ángel algunos minutos más seguramente el ojiazul no estaría sintiéndose de esa forma al verse descubierto por su custodiado en aquella pequeña habitación de hospital.

– ¿No me dirás quién eres? – Preguntó nuevamente el ojimiel viendo directamente a Kurt a los ojos. Nunca en su corta vida había visto nada igual y aquella imagen parecía una visión, era como si estuviera viendo un ángel pero seguramente se trataba de un doctor o en todo caso de un enfermero por su vestimenta blanca pero si lo era, ¿por qué estaba hablándole de esa manera hace un rato y por qué lo miraba de esa forma? Blaine podría jurar que el chico estaba más preocupado por él que sus propios padres que entraban en ese momento a la habitación.

– ¡Hijo! ¡Estás despierto! – No pudo evitar gritar su mamá en cuanto lo vio contemplando fijamente una de las paredes de la habitación.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Blaine? – Le preguntó su padre llamando su atención.

– Yo… Estoy adolorido y… – Comenzó a decir mientras miraba a sus padres pero no pudo terminar. ¿Cómo explicar lo que había pasado?

– ¿Qué pasa hijo? – Insistió su padre al ver su consternación.

– Ustedes… ¿ustedes saben quién es el chico de ojos azules? – Dijo finalmente el chico del cabello suave y el castaño sintió un nudo en la garganta, hasta el momento no se había movido de su lugar porque temía lo peor pero ya estaba planeando cómo escapar cuando los presentes se dieran cuenta de su existencia.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó confundida la señora Anderson.

– El que está… – Intentó decir Blaine pero en cuanto miró el lugar donde estaba el castaño no encontró a nadie ahí. – El chico que estaba aquí hace un minuto… – Decidió decir y algo dentro del ángel lo hizo sentirse más ligero.

– Hijo, aquí no había nadie aparte de nosotros… – Le aseguró su padre mientras le tocaba la frente con su mano para ver si tenía fiebre.

– ¿Qué? Pero si estaba justo ahí… – Insistió el muchacho y Kurt comenzó a moverse por la habitación dándose cuenta de que nadie podía verlo nuevamente.

– Será mejor que llamemos al doctor… – Dijo convencido el señor Anderson y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡No! ¡Les juro que estaba ahí! – Gritó Blaine desesperado pero sólo logró preocupar más a su madre.

– Blaine, tranquilo... No es bueno que te alteres hijo. – Escuchó decir a la señora Anderson y recorriendo una vez más la habitación con la mirada se dio cuenta que nadie había podido ver lo que él sí.

Mientras tanto el castaño que contemplaba la escena comenzó a regularizar su respiración, por un momento llegó a pensar que los Anderson podrían verlo y eso realmente hubiera sido una tragedia. ¿Qué hubiera hecho el señor si se enteraba que toda una familia mortal había visto a un ángel? Mejor ni pensarlo porque… ¡El señor! Kurt tenía que regresar al cielo cuanto antes, llevaba ya varias horas en la Tierra y justo ahora estaba viendo a su custodiado ser atendido por el médico del hospital una vez más así que en cuanto él dijo que Blaine estaría bien con un poco de reposo y al verlo en compañía de su familia, Kurt decidió que era tiempo de regresar.

No quería ni imaginarse con todo lo que se podría encontrar a su regreso pero sin importar lo que pasara él estaba tranquilo porque ahora Blaine estaba estable y en buenas manos. ¿Quién iba a decir que aquel día iba a terminar de esa manera? Ahora que lo pensaba, él no había escuchado nada sobre el estado de salud de Matt y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo pero lamentablemente no pudo quedarse a averiguar un poco más porque de la nada apareció Elliot y como un rayo se lo llevó de regreso al lugar al que pertenecían.

– ¡Hey, suéltame! ¿Qué fue eso? – Se quejó el castaño una vez que llegaron a su destino.

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡ESO es lo que yo quiero saber Kurt! ¿A qué fuiste a la Tierra? – Le reclamó el otro ángel pero el tono no ayudó para que el ojiazul cooperara con él.

– No es tu asunto Elliot…

– ¿No es mi asunto? ¡Claro que lo es porque tuve que mentir por tu culpa! – Dijo exasperado Elliot.

– Creo que él tiene razón… – Intervino una tercera voz y el castaño volteó a ver a su amigo que recién llegaba.

– ¿Jeff? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Le preguntó.

– El señor pasó hace un rato a supervisar y no te vio así que preguntó por ti pero Elliot cubrió tu espalda… – Explicó el rubio y la culpa cayó en los hombros del castaño.

– Está bien, gracias Elliot y lo lamento mucho…

– ¿Me dirás por qué te fuiste? – Preguntó un poco más tranquilo el otro ángel.

– Blaine tuvo un accidente y tuve que ir en su auxilio…

– ¿Está bien? – Dijo su amigo y él sonrió tristemente.

– Sí, ¿dónde está Nick?

– Está cubriendo mi puesto mientras yo venía a verte…

– Oh, dile que tenía razón y que lamento lo de ayer… – Le encomendó el castaño pero el rubio no le tomó mucha importancia a esa indicación.

– Ya habrá tiempo para que se lo digas tú en persona Kurt. Por cierto, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un compañero tan guapo?

– ¿Qué? – Casi gritó el ojiazul al comprender lo que había dicho su amigo.

– Lo que oíste, ¿has visto sus ojos con atención? ¡Son hermosos Kurt! Y ni hablar de su cabello o su sonrisa… – Continuó Jeff con cara de enamorado empedernido.

– Ay no, mejor me voy de aquí. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Kurt… – Dijo Elliot antes de darse media vuelta y volver a sus actividades.

– Gracias Elliot… – Le respondió Kurt y el rubio se acercó a él para decirle algo al oído.

– Parece que le caigo mal…

– No eres tú, es tu lado cursi… – Comentó el castaño un tanto divertido pero a su amigo no le gustó la broma. – ¡Auch! – Gritó al sentir el codazo en sus costillas.

– Yo no soy cursi… – Se defendió el rubio pero la mirada del castaño lo hizo reflexionar un poco. – Bien, tal vez sólo un poco…

– Olvídate de si eres cursi o no Jeff. Tengo algo importante qué decirte… – Llamó su atención Kurt.

– ¡Dime que no te gusta Nicky! – Lo miró sospechosamente su amigo y el castaño casi se va de espaldas.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No es sobre eso!

– ¿Entonces? – Insistió Jeff.

– Cuando estaba en la Tierra con Blaine, él… No sé cómo pero él… Blaine pudo verme Jeff… – Terminó confesando el castaño.

– Ay Kurt…

– Sé que parece una locura pero de verdad pasó Jeff, incluso me habló y me siguió con la mirada… – Continuó Kurt pensando que la expresión de su amigo era de incredulidad pero en realidad estaba un poco equivocado.

– ¿Nick no habló contigo sobre esto? – Le preguntó el rubio.

– Temo que no me dio tiempo… – Intervino el susodicho y ambos voltearon a verlo.

– ¡Nick! ¡Blaine está bien! – Gritó Kurt mientras lo abrazaba y él rió.

– Lo sé Kurt, te dije que no te preocuparas…

– No pude evitarlo Nick… – Confesó el castaño.

– Ya lo veo amigo, eres un poco impulsivo…

– Entonces… ¿Me dirás por qué me vio Blaine? – Le preguntó Kurt al otro ángel.

– Los ángeles guardianes podemos hacernos visibles ante los humanos, este poder se regula con el tiempo pero como tú eres principiante es normal que hayas perdido el control, especialmente cuando estabas dominado por una de tus emociones… – Se dedicó a explicarle Nick pacientemente mientras la mirada del rubio se clavaba en un joven alto y bastante guapo que aparecía atrás del susodicho para tomar su mano.

– ¿Cómo puedo controlarlo entonces? – Preguntó el ojiazul ignorando totalmente el gesto anterior.

– Práctica, sólo con práctica… – Respondió esta vez el recién llegado siendo gratificado con una sonrisa por parte de Nick y Jeff no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada.

– Disculpa… ¿Y tú eres? – Lo cuestionó el rubio y Kurt lo barrió de pies a cabeza.

– Imposible… – Tuvo que decir.

– No Kurt, no es imposible sólo es… ¿Qué haces? – Intentó contradecirlo su amigo pero se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta que él estaba fijando su mirada hacia la Tierra.

– Apenas se lo van a decir Kurt… – Le comentó Nick al comprender en lo que estaba pensando.

– ¿Qué le van a decir? Alguien debería explicarme… – Se quejó el rubio.

– Yo puedo… – Se ofreció el recién llegado pero eso no le agradó mucho al otro.

– Alguien que no seas tú…

– Velo con tus propios ojos Jeff… – Dijo esta vez Nick y todos se acercaron para ver lo que estaba contemplando Kurt detenidamente en aquel pequeño hospital de la Tierra.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Cómo está Matt? – Preguntó Blaine una vez que despertó de su siesta esa tarde.

– Eh… Hijo, ¿cómo sigue tu mano? ¿Quieres que la revise otra vez el médico? – Respondió su mamá intentando cambiar el tema.

– No mamá, mi mano está bien. Lo que quiero saber es cómo está Matt… – Insistió el joven y después de intercambiar una mirada con su esposo, la señora Anderson decidió hablar finalmente.

– Blaine, tienes que tomarlo con calma… – Comenzó a decir cautelosamente pero eso sólo alteró más a su hijo.

– ¡Mamá, sólo dime!

– Tu amigo Matt estaba muy grave cuando lo trajeron aquí y... – Siguió diciendo pero se detuvo porque no sabía cómo decir lo demás.

– ¡¿Y QUÉ?! – La presionó su hijo sintiendo un vacío en el estómago y su mamá tuvo que responder a eso.

– No sobrevivió Blaine…

– ¡No! ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! – Gritó el ojimiel mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Eso no podía ser posible, su mejor amigo no podía haber muerto por culpa de esos grandulones ignorantes. Sin embargo, Kurt supo inmediatamente que las palabras de la señora Anderson eran ciertas porque el chico que había llegado detrás de Nick lucía tan apuesto como el amigo de Blaine esa noche y sin duda alguna era el mismo Matt el que ahora estaba junto a ellos contemplando aquella escena que podía romperle el corazón a cualquiera.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Hasta aquí un capítulo más. Mis disculpas por la falta de actualizaciones pero intentaré encontrar una solución para todo esto... ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y hasta pronto! ;)**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de ver a Blaine derrumbarse en los brazos de su mamá por la muerte de su amigo, el ángel se acercó a Kurt para explicarle que su misión en la Tierra había sido terminada. Para ser sinceros el castaño cada vez entendía menos, recordaba que su misión había terminado también en un accidente y lo que todavía no lograba comprender era cómo su muerte o la de Matt podrían significar el fin de sus misiones si dejaban a la gente que los amaba sufriendo como lo estaba haciendo su custodiado en aquel momento.

– Entonces… ¿Tú eres Matt? – Preguntó confundido el rubio en aquel momento.

– Así es Jeff, él era amigo de Blaine en la Tierra… – Respondió el castaño.

– Eso veo…

– ¡Mucho gusto Jeff! – Dijo el ángel emocionado tomando la mano del rubio y éste no tuvo otra opción más que corresponderle.

– Todavía no le encuentro sentido a tu misión Matt pero… – Comentó el ojiazul un poco pensativo, sin embargo no pudo terminar.

– Es cuestión de tiempo Kurt, al final entenderás el porqué de todo esto… – Le aseguró Matt y Nick se acercó al castaño para colocar su mano en su hombro.

– Estoy de acuerdo con él…

– Está bien, confiaré en su palabra… – Terminó diciendo Kurt y todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

– Bueno mientras llega el momento, ¿por qué no salimos todos juntos? – Sugirió Matt finalmente y el castaño se acordó de Blaine.

– Lo siento, tengo un adolescente a quien custodiar pero vayan ustedes…

– Yo me quedo contigo Kurt… – Dijo inmediatamente Jeff y Nick lo miró un poco extrañado.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres venir Jeff? – Tuvo que preguntar.

– Sí, tengo que jalarle las orejas a mi amigo por lo que ha hecho, pero vayan y diviértanse ustedes dos juntos… – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa forzada y los otros intercambiaron miradas antes de responder.

– Está bien… – Dijo Nick un poco resignado.

– ¡Nos vemos chicos! – Casi gritó Matt mientras tomaba a su compañero del brazo y poco a poco se alejaron.

– Hasta luego… – Fue lo último que dijo Kurt antes de comenzar a caminar junto a Jeff que parecía un poco perdido en sus pensamientos. – ¿Jalarme las orejas? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor? – Quiso saber el castaño después de un rato y su amigo se dejó caer sobre una nube.

– La verdad es que no. Ese tal Matt me cae en la punta del hígado…

– Y pensar que los humanos creen que nosotros somos puro amor y bondad… – Comentó el ojiazul divertido al contemplar la situación.

– Deberían saber que nosotros somos tan capaces de sentir lo que ellos porque hemos sido hechos por el mismo creador… – Sentenció el rubio y Kurt estuvo de acuerdo.

– Sí pero supongo que es difícil imaginar a un ángel celoso…

– ¡¿Celoso?! No sé de lo que estás hablando… – Gritó indignado su amigo y el castaño se sentó a su lado.

– Sí claro, ¿me vas a decir que no estás celoso de Matt? – Preguntó directamente.

– ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Nuestros trabajos son diferentes y yo no voy a la Tierra y regreso aquí como si nada para tomar de la mano a… – Comenzó a decir Jeff pero no pudo continuar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

– ¡Ajá! ¡Te gusta Nick! – Concluyó Kurt emocionado y las mejillas de su amigo se tornaron rojas.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

– No lo niegues Jeffrey, creo que hasta Matt pudo darse cuenta de que querías asesinarlo con la mirada… – Insistió el más alto.

– Soy un ángel Kurt, no puedo asesinar a nadie… – Le recordó el rubio y Kurt sólo rodó los ojos.

– Sabes que no me refiero a eso pero está bien, si quieres engañarte hazlo…

Dicho esto, el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia la Tierra dejando a su amigo pensar un rato en lo que había pasado y se concentró en su custodiado una vez más. Al parecer todo había salido bien y ahora ya estaba dirigiéndose a su casa junto a sus padres. No era difícil notar la tristeza en sus ojos pero era normal por la pérdida que había tenido, sus papás intentaban consolarlo pero realmente, ¿qué se puede hacer cuando el mejor amigo de tu hijo muere? No hay libro ni taller para padres que te pueda enseñar qué hacer en esas situaciones y los Anderson lo sabían.

Por su parte, en el auto Blaine estaba pensando en qué iba a hacer sin Matt en su vida, cómo sobrellevaría la escuela sin su mejor amigo y sobretodo qué haría cuando su padre le preguntara por qué motivo había sido la pelea, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? Estaba consciente de que el señor Anderson no era la persona con la mente más abierta del mundo pero cuando llegara el momento tenía que decirle la verdad, Blaine no planeaba vivir ocultándole a todos sus preferencias y mucho menos a su familia. Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar pero ya estaba decidido y al parecer no tardaría mucho en averiguar lo que pasaría porque al llegar a su casa su papá le dijo que quería hablar con él.

– ¿Qué pasa papá? – Preguntó un poco nervioso el menor mientras sus padres se acomodaban frente a él en la sala.

– Tal vez deberíamos dejar la conversación para otro momento… – Escuchó decir a su mamá casi como una súplica.

– De ninguna manera Pam, ya esperamos suficiente para conocer la verdad… – Fue la respuesta del señor Anderson y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Blaine.

– ¿Qué verdad? – Tuvo que preguntar.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente esa noche Blaine? – Dijo directamente su padre

– Tu papá se refiere al motivo de la pelea hijo… – Intervino su mamá.

– Se metieron con mi amigo y yo lo defendí…

– ¿Y por qué se metieron con tu amigo? – Cuestionó el señor Anderson.

– Porque él es… él era gay… – Respondió Blaine tratando de ignorar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

– Debiste mantenerte al margen hijo, él se lo merecía… – Empezó a decir su papá pero al escuchar esas palabras algo dentro del corazón del menor se rompió.

– ¡No te atrevas a volver a decir eso! ¡Él no se merecía lo que le pasó papá! – Le gritó a su padre desesperado y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

– James, no le digas esas cosas a tu hijo… – Dijo la señora Anderson al ver cómo se había puesto Blaine pero su esposo sólo negó con la cabeza.

– Es la verdad Pam, si el tal Matt no hubiera estado de…

– ¡Detente! ¿Estás intentado decir que si yo fuera gay merecería morir de esa manera papá? – Dijo el ojimiel y más lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.

– No quise decir eso Blaine, además tú no eres como esos raritos así que… – Intentó defenderse su padre pero siguió cometiendo errores.

– ¿Raritos? ¡Por Dios! Sabía que eras de mente cerrada pero no sabía a qué grado papá… – Dijo Blaine ya de pie en la sala y su mamá le hizo una seña para que se tranquilizara.

– Cuidado con lo que dices Blaine. y por cierto, ¿con quién fuiste al baile hijo? – Siguió diciendo su padre.

– Con Matt…

– Ya sé que él pasó por ti hijo pero no me dijiste a quienes iban a recoger después, ¿alguna chica que yo conozca? – Insistió el señor Anderson.

– Fui con Matt papá, fuimos como pareja y lo volvería a hacer… – Respondió Blaine muy seguro de lo que decía.

– Ay hijo, no debiste sacrificarte por alguien como él…

– ¡Ya basta! ¡No me sacrifiqué por él y deja de hablar así de él porque te recuerdo que mi mejor amigo está MUERTO! ¡Fui con Matt porque él me lo pidió! ¡Fui con él porque yo le gustaba y quería pasar una linda noche conmigo! ¡Fui con él porque el sentimiento era correspondido papá! ¡Soy gay! – Terminó gritando el ojimiel y tanto él como su mamá se quedaron observando la reacción de su padre.

– Creo que escuché mal hijo, tú dijiste que…

– Que soy gay, soy gay papá y eso nunca va a cambiar… – Aclaró el menor y la cara de su padre se descompuso completamente.

– No puede ser…

– James tranquilízate por favor… – Comenzó a decir la señora Anderson y su esposo estalló finalmente.

– ¿Tú lo sabías? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabías! ¡Esto es imposible! – Gritó desesperado.

– Papá…

– ¡Escúchame bien Blaine Anderson! A partir de la próxima semana irás a un internado donde se encargarán de hacerte un hombre de verdad y no quiero que vuelvas a decir este tipo de estupideces en mi presencia. Por lo pronto no te dirigiré la palabra hasta que se te quite lo que sea que tienes y mejor vete olvidando de tus amigos de la escuela porque tienes prohibido volver a verlos. – Dijo seriamente su padre y sin más se dio la vuelta y desapareció rumbo a las escaleras.

– Yo… yo no quiero ir a ese internado… – Soltó Blaine mientras lloraba incontrolablemente y su mamá se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

– Lo sé cariño, no te preocupes…

– No estoy enfermo mamá, sólo me gustan los hombres y… – Comenzó a decir entre sollozos pero la señora Anderson lo hizo callar.

– Ya no digas más Blainey, yo me encargaré de que nada malo te pase…

– Pero no quiero que te metas en problemas con papá… – Le dijo tristemente y ella besó su frente.

– Déjamelo a mí cariño, tú ve a descansar a tu recámara…

– Te amo mamá, gracias por aceptarme… – Fue lo único que pudo decir el menor y su madre lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

– Siempre te aceptaré como eres Blainey, además yo ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo… – Confesó la mujer con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en los labios.

– Gracias… – Dijo el menor antes de irse a su habitación como se lo había sugerido su mamá y ahí finalmente sacó todo lo que sentía por dentro y se puso a llorar sin ninguna restricción.

El castaño contemplaba la escena sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, el señor Anderson había rechazado a su hijo y quería mandarlo a un internado para "arreglarlo". ¿En qué época creía el señor Anderson que estaban viviendo? De pronto la angustia invadió su cuerpo y las lágrimas del ojimiel no ayudaron en nada, definitivamente estaba pasando por un mal momento y no tenía a nadie a su alrededor, nadie excepto a él. – Tengo que irme Jeff… – Dijo el castaño al darse cuenta de la situación y su amigo no trató de impedirlo al notar la urgencia que había en su voz.

– Ten cuidado Kurt…

– Sí, lo tendré… – respondió el ángel antes de descender a la Tierra en busca de Blaine. La gran pregunta era, ¿cómo iba a ayudar a su custodiado si no podía ni debía hablar con él? El ojiazul no lo sabía pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que estar a su lado para apoyarlo en estos momentos aunque él no lo supiera. Por eso fue que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ángel ya estaba en la casa de los Anderson junto a Blaine quien seguía llorando por el destino que seguramente le esperaba. Porque, ¿qué puede haber de bueno en un internado donde se cree que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad? Lo más seguro era que lo iban a tratar de lo peor y terminaría sufriendo por algo que no tenía nada de malo. En la cabeza del moreno estaban apareciendo las peores imágenes que pudiera imaginarse y el sentimiento que le invadía el pecho seguía ahí, todo estaba a punto de cambiar en su vida y todo por atreverse a decir la verdad.

Sin embargo, Blaine no contaba con que poco a poco ese dolor en el pecho fuera disminuyendo ni con que su vida, en efecto, cambiaría en los próximos días pero no como él pensaba. De pronto el chico pareció respirar un aire diferente y la tranquilidad comenzó a invadirlo por dentro, era como si una presencia misteriosa hubiera llegado a la habitación y se estuviera encargando de darle la paz que necesitaba porque alrededor de cinco minutos después, el ojimiel se quedó profundamente dormido soñando con una voz que lo tranquilizaba y sintiendo una mano en su espalda que sólo lograba relajarlo aún más. Sin lugar a dudas, Kurt había llegado en un buen momento.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Un capítulo más, sé que no es de los más agradables pero bueno... ¡Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo! ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aquella vez Blaine no pasó una noche muy tranquila que digamos pero Kurt estuvo siempre a su lado para tranquilizarlo cuando fuera necesario, al igual que en las noches siguientes. La verdad era que el ángel estaba tan preocupado como él por lo que le esperaba en su nueva escuela pero con lo que no contaban ninguno de los dos era con que la señora Anderson le tendería una trampa a su propio esposo. Algunas personas dicen por ahí que no hay amor más grande que el de una madre por su hijo y Kurt estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

– Blaine, hijo despierta… – El susurro de la mujer llegó a los oídos del menor.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó el moreno adormilado.

– Tienes que levantarte ahora hijo, tu papá me pidió que te mandara al internado esta mañana pero tienes que irte antes de que él despierte… – Lo incitó su madre.

– ¿Qué? Pero mamá, yo no quiero ir a ese internado. ¡Te lo suplico!

– Hijo, cálmate. No vas a ir a ese internado pero sí irás a uno. Cerca de aquí está Dalton, es un colegio privado exclusivo para hombres y ya he hablado con el director para que no lo comente con nadie. Tú estudiarás ahí mientras tu padre cree que estás en el otro lugar, te aseguro que nadie te molestará en esa escuela y si fuera así sólo tienes que decírselo a algún maestro o al director. – Lo tranquilizó la señora Anderson y el color volvió al cuerpo del ojimiel.

– ¿Estás segura mamá? No quiero meterte en problemas… – Dijo preocupado su hijo.

– Tranquilo hijo, tu padre no se enterará y con tantos chicos por ahí seguro que me consigues un yerno… – Comentó despreocupada la mujer mayor y las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de rojo.

– ¡Mamá! Yo no estoy en edad para eso…

– Para el amor no hay edades Blainey, ni espacio, ni tiempo así que no digas nada y ve a disfrutar de esa escuela, ¿entendido? – Sentenció la señora Anderson y esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del ángel por unos segundos como si se trataran de un eco.

– Sí, te amo mamá… – Respondió el moreno tirándose en sus brazos y ella correspondió el gesto.

– Yo también hijo…

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir la señora Anderson antes de que lograra sacar a su hijo de ahí lo más pronto posible. Su esposo no tardaba en despertar pero con suerte cuando lo hiciera, Blaine ya estaría a salvo. Y realmente lo estaría porque Kurt no planeaba dejarlo solo en esa escuela, que aunque según la mamá del joven era muy segura, para el ángel todavía no era del todo confiable, ¿y si se trataba de una trampa?

Al llegar a Dalton, el director recibió a Blaine con un cálido abrazo y Kurt pensó que tal vez había exagerado un poco con sus hipótesis sobre el lugar. En realidad todo parecía como salido de un cuento, claro que eso era obvio porque la matrícula escolar no era muy barata en esa zona pero para la señora Anderson, el bienestar de su hijo valía eso y mucho más. – Bienvenido señor Anderson, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de estar aquí… – Fueron las palabras exactas del mayor mientras Blaine tomaba su equipaje.

– Eso me dicen… – No pudo evitar decir mientras recorría todo el lugar con la mirada.

– Sígame por aquí, por favor… – Le indicó el hombre que estaba a punto de quedarse calvo y comenzó a avanzar.

– Claro… – Le aseguró el más joven siguiéndole el paso de cerca y así fue como llegaron a lo que parecía su nuevo dormitorio.

– Esta será su habitación, si necesita algo hágame favor de decírmelo… – Dijo el director mientras Blaine acomodaba sus cosas cerca de su cama y fue entonces cuando volteó a verlo.

– Gracias director, por el momento sólo quiero dormir un poco más…

– Adelante, las clases comienzan a las 8 pero su profesor de esa clase no se presentará hoy así que lo veo a las 10 en el salón que indica su horario… – Le informó el mayor y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ojimiel.

– Está bien, muchas gracias… – Dijo alegremente y después de darle un asentimiento, el director salió del dormitorio dejando al joven solo para que acomodara sus cosas o durmiera un poco más porque seguramente le esperaba un día bastante duro.

En cuanto el hombre salió, Blaine consideró acomodar sus cosas en los muebles que había en la recámara pero en cambio decidió acostarse un rato en su cama. Una vez ahí, acomodado en posición fetal, recordó que en meses o probablemente años no volvería a ver a su mamá, a la mujer que le había dado la vida y a la que le debía el estar en Dalton y no en ese otro horrendo lugar. Sin querer, el sentimiento se apoderó de él y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente rumbo a sus mejillas.

– Llora Blaine, es lo mejor para que te desahogues. Pronto pasará el dolor… – Escuchó una cálida voz que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

– ¿Cómo saberlo? – Se encontró preguntándole a esa que creía era su voz interior.

– Porque así es, si contienes lo que sientes sólo te haces más daño y si lo liberas pronto se irá… – Le contestó la voz.

– Tengo miedo, si papá se entera… – Intentó decir pero no pudo continuar.

– No lo hará, tranquilo… – Dijo Kurt con su dulce voz mientras sin pensar tocaba la espalda del menor y eso fue lo que lo regresó completamente a la realidad.

– Oh-mi-Dios… ¿Alguien está tocando mi espalda? – Dijo temeroso y una vez que se dio la vuelta se encontró con ese par de ojos azules que lo habían estado persiguiendo en sus sueños. – Tú… ¿Tú otra vez? – Casi gritó al caer en la cuenta de que ese chico era el mismo del hospital, el mismo que había desaparecido tiempo atrás y que intentaba hacer lo mismo justo en ese momento. – No, no, no, no, no, ¡no! No te irás sin antes decirme quién eres y cómo entraste a mi habitación… – Le advirtió elevando el tono de voz para llamar su atención y el otro se paralizó.

– Yo… ¿Venía a hacer las camas? – Contestó el castaño rogando que al decir esas palabras él desapareciera y Blaine no recordara nada pero eso no pasó.

– ¿Hacer las camas? Pero si esta habitación estaba vacía hasta hace unos minutos… – Dijo intrigado el moreno mientras lo miraba seriamente.

– Pues por eso, siempre empiezo con las que están vacías primero… – Respondió astutamente el ojiazul, o al menos eso creyó él.

– ¿Y por qué vistes así? – Lo cuestionó Blaine.

– Porque… Porque… – Intentó decir pero no aparecieron justificaciones en su cabeza.

– ¿De verdad trabajas aquí? Porque recuerdo haberte visto en algún otro lugar…

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde? – No pudo evitar preguntar el castaño y una parte de él sabía que estaba metiendo la pata, ¿por qué no sólo desaparecer y ya?

– En el hospital… – Respondió el menor y el ángel recordó lo que había pasado aquella vez.

– ¡Oh, sí! Trabajo ahí también…

– ¿También? Ya veo… ¿Y qué haces con tu uniforme del hospital aquí? – Le preguntó el moreno suspicazmente.

– ¿Uniforme? ¡Oh, lo dices porque visto de blanco! Ya entiendo… – Dijo Kurt en voz alta comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

– ¿Entonces? – Insistió el ojimiel.

– Yo, eh… No me dio tiempo de cambiarme…

– Eres muy malo mintiendo, ¿sabes? – Sentenció Blaine.

– Eso es porque no sé mentir… – Dijo el ángel como si estuviera diciendo que el cielo es azul y el menor abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– Nada… – Intentó disimular el castaño.

– ¿Por qué no sabes mentir? – Tuvo que preguntar Blaine.

– Nunca lo había hecho hasta… – Comenzó a decir naturalmente hasta que se dio cuenta de su error y se detuvo.

– ¡Hasta ahora! ¡Lo sabía! Tú no trabajas aquí, ¿cierto? – Gritó el chico entre emocionado y asustado.

– No… – Respondió Kurt resignado.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde trabajas? – Lo cuestionó el joven.

– Es algo difícil de explicar…

– Inténtalo… – Lo animó el ojimiel.

– Amm… No, la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar… – Dijo sinceramente el más alto.

– Está bien, después me dices dónde trabajas pero hay algo que me inquieta más…

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó intrigado el ángel.

– ¿Por qué lucías tan preocupado por mí en el hospital si ni siquiera me conoces? – Quiso saber Blaine y él sonrió tranquilamente.

– Sí te conozco Blaine, no desde hace mucho tiempo pero lo hago…

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué yo no lo recuerdo? – Insistió el moreno.

– Porque no fuimos presentados oficialmente… – Dijo como si nada el castaño.

– Ya veo, entonces hazlo…

– ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó confundido.

– Preséntanos…

– ¡Oh, claro! Amm… Blaine, yo soy Kurt… – Respondió el ojiazul y el menor lo miró con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Kurt, qué…? – Exigió saber.

– Kurt… Kurt Hummel… – Contestó el ángel decidiendo tomar prestado su apellido de mortal por un tiempo.

– Mucho gusto, ¿estudias aquí también? – Dijo Blaine de pronto y Kurt lo miró confundido.

– Eh, no…

– ¡Claro! Perdón, se me olvidó que eres mayor. Entonces, ¿de verdad haces camas aquí? – Intentó de nuevo el más joven.

– Eh, no…

– Pero sí trabajas en el hospital… – Afirmó el ojimiel sin esperar la respuesta que se venía.

– Eh, no… – Respondió el ángel por tercera vez y los ojos de Blaine se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual.

– Ok, es un hecho que comienzo a asustarme… – Dijo retrocediendo un poco.

– ¡No, no lo hagas! Quiero decir, no tienes por qué temerme… – Le aseguró Kurt.

– Lo intento pero lo único que sé de ti es tu nombre y comienzo a dudar que sea el verdadero… – Comentó Blaine un tanto nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué rayos estaba tan lejos de la puerta?

– Lo es, lo juro… – Dijo el castaño con tal sinceridad que el corazón del joven se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

– Está bien, te creo pero entonces dime quién eres realmente… – Se escuchó decir en voz alta y vio a su acompañante negar con la cabeza.

– No creo que sea buena idea. Yo propongo que cuando salga por esa puerta tú olvides todo lo que acaba de pasar y te prometo que nunca nos volveremos a ver… – Dijo el ángel convencido de que esa era la mejor opción pero la mirada de Blaine le transmitía lo contrario.

– No quiero que te vayas aún… – Lo escuchó decir.

– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Porque… Porque… Porque hay algo en ti que me… ¡No lo sé! Pero quiero conocerte… – Se encontró diciendo el menor un poco sonrojado y Kurt sonrió tristemente.

– Dudo que eso sea una buena idea…

– ¿Por qué? – Insistió su custodiado.

– Porque lo sé y punto. – Fue su respuesta. – Mejor olvídalo y… ¿Qué haces? – Dijo confundido el castaño al ver que Blaine se movía a su alrededor para llegar a la puerta.

– No te voy a dejar salir… – Sentenció el joven poniendo el seguro a la puerta y Kurt tuvo que contener las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

– No necesito de una puerta para pasar… – Dijo sin pensar y el corazón del menor se aceleró nuevamente.

– ¿Qu-qué dijiste?

– Nada… – Respondió Kurt queriendo darse de golpes en la cabeza, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

– Es oficial, estoy asustado. Dime quién eres o llamo al director en este instante… – Le advirtió el más bajo.

– Blaine… – Intentó persuadirlo por última vez el ángel.

– ¡Dímelo ahora! – Gritó decidido el moreno y eso hizo que Kurt entendiera que esta vez estaba hablando en serio.

– ¡Está bien! Tú ganas pero siéntate en la cama por favor… – Dijo resignado pero el joven no le hizo caso.

– ¿Es una trampa? – Le preguntó con una ceja levantada y Kurt se sintió ofendido.

– ¡No! Sólo… Hazlo, yo sé lo que te digo… – Insistió el ángel y Blaine lo obedeció.

– Listo, habla… – Le exigió al llegar a su lugar y Kurt tomó aire.

– Blaine, tú… – Comenzó a decir pero la mirada del menor lo hizo sentir intimidado así que decidió dejar de verlo. – Tú… ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar a alguien sobre los ángeles?

– Sí… – Respondió Blaine cuidadosamente.

– ¿Escuchaste que todos los seres humanos tienen un ángel de la guarda? – Preguntó.

– Ajá pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver… – Comenzó a decir el ojimiel un tanto confundido pero Kurt no lo dejó terminar.

– Blaine, tú… Tú tienes un ángel de la guarda… – Continuó el más alto y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno.

– Sí y también tengo un elfo de la suerte bajo mi cama… – Bromeó el joven hasta que escuchó la respuesta del mayor.

– ¡No te atrevas a comparar a esas cosas con los ángeles!

– ¿Lo siento? – Se encontró diciendo, ¿de verdad se estaba disculpando?

– Blaine, los ángeles son tan reales como tú y tus padres… – Le dijo Kurt seriamente y él rodó los ojos antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

– Está bien, respeto tus creencias pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo…

– ¿De verdad no lo entiendes? – Preguntó el ángel como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– No…

– Blaine, yo soy tu ángel de la guarda… – Dijo Kurt finalmente y cerró los ojos al pensar en todas las reacciones que podría tener su custodiado, pero de todas jamás imaginó que el pequeño Anderson se echara a reír como si nada. – ¡No te rías! – Lo regañó.

– Lo siento, lo siento pero en verdad me hiciste reír y hace mucho que no lo hacía. – Dijo Blaine limpiándose una lágrima que había salido de su ojo izquierdo.

– Lo sé, desde que Matt murió… – Dijo Kurt seriamente y la expresión del joven cambió drásticamente.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Preguntó casi molesto.

– Ya te lo dije, soy tu ángel guardián y sé ese tipo de cosas… – Insistió el castaño y el menor comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– No, no es cierto. Pruébame que eres un ángel, vuela o haz algo para que te crea… – Exigió Blaine tan seguro que a Kurt no le pareció una mala idea.

– No creo que sea buena idea eso de volar aquí pero puedo hacer otra cosa… – Dijo mirando a su alrededor y de pronto fijó su mirada en la del ojimiel.

– ¿Qué vas a…? – Comenzó a decir Blaine al sentir la penetrante mirada azul sobre él pero de pronto Kurt ya no estaba, ¿a dónde había ido? Un segundo, ¿se había IDO? – ¡OH, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! T-tú… ¿Co-cómo fue qu-que desapareciste? – Gritó exaltado en cuanto vio aparecer al castaño un metro más cerca de él y sintió que una parte de él abandonaba su cuerpo.

– Pues verás, la verdad es que no quería hacerlo porque… – Comenzó a decir el ángel pero se detuvo al ver que su custodiado estaba palideciendo. – ¿Blaine, estás bien? – Tuvo que preguntar al notar que el menor parecía realmente perdido. – ¡BLAINE! – Gritó finalmente cuando vio al joven Anderson perder la compostura y caer desmayado en su cama, por suerte.

Tal vez no había sido muy inteligente de su parte quedarse a platicar con el mortal o incluso decirle que era su ángel de la guarda, pero… ¿A quién rayos se le ocurriría desaparecer frente a un ser humano? En ese momento Kurt estaba implorando porque no le hubiera pasado nada grave a Blaine, de lo contrario no sabía qué explicaciones le iba a entregar al Señor una vez que regresara al cielo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Un capítulo más, por fin... ¡Gracias por todo y hasta pronto!**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

– Blaine, despierta por favor… – Rogaba el castaño mientras observaba la respiración irregular del joven que tenía recostado sobre la cama de Dalton que le habían asignado horas atrás. – Sabía que no debía hacerte caso… – Decía el ángel mientras se recriminaba por haber hecho semejante locura, ¿a quién se le ocurría desaparecer como si nada frente a un mortal? Si el señor se enteraba seguro lo destituía de su cargo y quién sabe qué más podría hacerle si el chico no reaccionaba. Pero para su suerte, el joven comenzaba a mostrar señales de vida poco a poco.

– ¿Enfermera? Tuve un sueño muy extraño en el que… – Comenzó a balbucear el menor mientras se reincorporaba.

– ¿Hola? – Lo saludó Kurt tímidamente.

– ¡Tú otra vez! – Gritó exaltado Blaine al darse cuenta de que no había sido un sueño o una alucinación lo que había pasado.

– Eh, tal vez yo debería irme… – Comenzó a decir el ojiazul aparentando ser lo más normal posible mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero la voz de su custodiado no lo dejó seguir con su camino.

– ¡No! ¡No te irás hasta que me expliques cuál fue el truco!

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó fingiendo amnesia.

– ¡No intentes engañarme! Dime qué hiciste para desaparecer como lo hiciste… – Le exigió el chico mirándolo a los ojos y el mayor sólo pudo soltar un suspiro cansado.

– No hay truco Blaine… – Dijo finalmente.

– Es que no, no es posible...

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Ya lo viste, si no lo crees… – Siguió Kurt un tanto cansado.

– Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puedo verte? – Preguntó confundido Blaine.

– Eso es curioso, en realidad es un descuido mío… – Respondió el ángel algo apenado.

– ¿Un descuido?

– Sí, tú no deberías verme. Yo debo protegerte y hacerte sentir mejor pero no debería dejar que sepas de mi existencia. – Intentó explicar.

– ¿Por qué? – Insistió el mortal.

– Porque la gente podría tomarte por un loco o qué sé yo. Además, no quiero ni imaginar lo que el Señor podría hacerme si… – Comenzó a decir el castaño pero dejó de hablar al ver la expresión de Blaine.

– ¿El Señor es malo?

– ¡NO! Me refiero a que puede removerme de mi cargo y no cumpliría mi misión… – Aclaró inmediatamente y el gesto del menor se relajó.

– ¿Y cuál es tu misión?

– ¿Justo ahora? Procurar tu bienestar y parece que no lo estoy haciendo bien. Tengo que aprender a controlar mis poderes o sino… – Intentó explicar pero se detuvo en cuanto Blaine se sentó en la cama lentamente. – ¿Blaine? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó preocupado mientras caminaba hacia su lado pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta después de un rato.

– Te creo Kurt…

– Yo no pregunté… Espera, ¿lo haces? – Dijo confundido.

– Si, algo me dice que es verdad todo esto y aunque parece muy loco, he decidido creerte. – Le informó el ojimiel y al ver su cara de preocupación le dio una dulce sonrisa. – Y quita esa cara, no lo estás haciendo tan mal. Te aseguro que estoy bien…

– Gracias Blaine, eres un gran chico… – Contestó el ángel un poco más tranquilo mientras se perdía en la mirada del menor hasta que un escalofrío lo hizo regresar a la realidad. – Y apelando a tu buen juicio, creo que comprenderás que debo irme porque si se enteran que vine a la Tierra… – Dijo desviando la mirada y Blaine soltó un suspiro sin saber bien el por qué.

– Está bien, ve y te veo más tarde…

– Gracias Blaine y recuerda que aunque no me veas, siempre estoy contigo… – Le recordó el castaño y el chico sonrió.

– Es bueno saberlo… – Dijo tranquilamente y en cuanto Kurt desapareció el joven se desplomó en su cama.

Lo que acababa de pasar, ¿realmente acababa de pasar? ¡Dios! Un segundo, ¿Dios? ¿A caso ese Dios quería decirle algo a Blaine? Sí, estaba perdido. Para que Blaine Anderson estuviera pensando en Dios, seguramente había sufrido alguna especie de traumatismo cerebral porque sus padres jamás lo habían educado en ese sentido. Para ellos cada una de las personas construía su propio camino y ninguna fuerza misteriosa o algún Dios les ayudaba en esa encomienda.

Por lo tanto, si no existía Dios tampoco existían los seres como Kurt pero, ¿por qué Blaine quería creer que así era? ¿Qué había en ese chico que le llamaba la atención? La verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea pero se sentía bien al estar junto a él, el ojiazul le transmitía una paz que no había sentido jamás y sin duda, esa paz era algo que quería conservar. Sobre todo ahora que tenía que iniciar de cero en una escuela que no conocía, con chicos cuyo carácter ignoraba y con todas esas materias extras que seguramente le complicarían un poco la vida.

Sin más, el joven comenzó a recoger sus cosas y salió de su habitación para iniciar su día en Dalton mientras que en ese mismo momento, su ángel guardián se disponía a llegar a su puesto de trabajo. – ¿Otra vez en la Tierra? – Dijo una voz en cuanto el castaño llegó a su destino.

– Eh…

– ¿Qué situación especial fue esta vez Kurt? – Se atrevió a preguntar el ángel que estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando al ojiazul.

– No quiero ser grosero pero no es de tu incumbencia Elliot… – Respondió el susodicho.

– No finjas Kurt, esas situaciones no son tan especiales como dices y creo que alguien debe recordarte las reglas. Si el Señor se entera… – Siguió diciendo el chico de ojos color marrón pero el ángel guardián no lo dejó continuar.

– No tiene por qué hacerlo. – Comentó seriamente.

– No tientes a la suerte Kurt…

– ¿Me estas amenazando? – Preguntó Kurt casi ofendido.

– ¡Claro que no! Soy un ángel, ¿recuerdas? Lo único que estoy diciendo es que no me gustaría que el Señor te mandara a otra misión lejos de aquí… – Le explicó el otro.

– Entiendo que son buenas tus intenciones Elliot pero suenas como el novio celoso de Kurt… – Intervino una tercera voz y ambos voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

– ¿Jeff?

– Te estuve cubriendo mientras estabas fuera amigo, el Señor no se ha enterado de nada… – Informó el rubio.

– Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! Voy a deberte una… – Dijo el castaño a su amigo y éste lo abrazó.

– No era mi intención sonar de esa forma, lamento si te incomodé Kurt… – Se disculpó Elliot y los tres recordaron que eran amigos.

– No te preocupes Elliot, entiendo que quieres protegerme al igual que Jeff y te lo agradezco mucho… – Respondió el castaño un poco más tranquilo.

– Sólo cuídate Kurt, nos vemos después… – Dijo con un tanto de pesar en la voz antes de esfumarse pero solamente Jeff pareció notarlo.

– Creo que le sigues gustando amigo…

– ¿De qué hablas? Yo no le gusto a Elliot, él sabe que sólo somos amigos… – Se defendió el ángel guardián.

– Aunque si fueran algo más no tendría nada de malo, ¿verdad Jeff? – Dijo seriamente otra voz y los dos se sorprendieron al ver aparecer al Señor detrás de ellos.

– Sí, Señor. No tendría nada de malo… – Respondió Jeff sabiendo que pudo haber estado a punto de meter la pata.

– ¿Cómo han estado chicos? Hace mucho que no los veía juntos… – Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa.

– Bien y ya que lo menciona, yo solo venía a preguntarle algo a Kurt pero ahora que ya sé la respuesta debo irme… – Decidió decir el rubio.

– Está bien Jeff, ve a seguir con tus tareas…

– Si, adiós Kurt… – Soltó el ángel antes de que su amigo pudiera decir algo y desapareció.

– Es un buen chico, ¿no lo cree? – Le comentó el castaño al Señor y él sonrió.

– Por supuesto, es de mis mejores ángeles… – Le aseguró. – Al igual que tú…

– Gracias Señor… – Contestó el castaño.

– Cuéntame Kurt, ¿cómo te está yendo con Blaine? ¿Ya descubriste tu poder? – Le preguntó el hombre mientras se acomodaba en una nube.

– Eh… Creo que vamos bien a pesar de que su papá se empeña en complicarle la vida y…

– No has descubierto tu poder, ¿cierto? – Dijo el Señor un tanto divertido al adivinar las palabras del ángel.

– No Señor… – Confesó el ojiazul..

– Tú tienes la capacidad de sanar a tu custodiado Kurt pero tienes que ser muy cuidadoso… – Le explicó el hombre tranquilamente.

– Ahora entiendo… – Dijo Kurt al recordar que la mano de Blaine se había sanado ante su toque. – Disculpe, ¿a qué se refiere con que debo ser cuidadoso? – Quiso saber.

– A que no tienes que utilizar tu poder sin medidas. Puedes usarlo siempre y cuando sea una urgencia, y de preferencia cuando los humanos no puedan hacer nada al respecto. – Respondió el Señor.

– Entiendo…

– Me alegra que lo hagas, y Kurt… – Lo llamó el hombre mientras se levantaba para seguir su camino.

– ¿Si?

– Sigue haciendo tu trabajo como hasta ahora, Blaine se ve muy feliz a pesar de lo que le está pasando… – Dijo con una sonrisa y el castaño se la devolvió.

– Así lo haré Señor… – Contestó muy seguro de sí mismo y el Señor lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

– Por cierto, estas dos semanas tengo algo importante que hacer en la Tierra así que nadie puede bajar desde esta noche hasta que yo no regrese. Si ves a los demás pasa el mensaje, ¿quieres?

– Cl-claro Señor… – Respondió Kurt un tanto nervioso al recordar las palabras de Blaine: _Está bien, ve y te veo más tarde…_ ¿Cómo le haría para comunicarse con su custodiado desde ahí arriba?

– Nos vemos pronto Kurt. – Dijo antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos del ángel y a éste no le quedó de otra más que resignarse a no bajar a la Tierra en un tiempo.

– Sí Señor, pronto… – Fue lo único que pudo decir ante la ausencia del hombre y sin dudarlo se asomó para ver cómo le estaba yendo a su custodiado.

La verdad era que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse porque en esa escuela Blaine estaba completamente a salvo y en pocos días estaría más que adaptado a sus nuevos compañeros. De hecho, esa mañana en sus primeras clases había conocido a Thad y a David, dos chicos que sin duda serían de los mejores amigos del ojimiel una vez que se conocieran más. Además, ambos estaban en los Warblers y lo estaban animando para que realizara una prueba y así pasara más tiempo con ellos.

A la larga el moreno tomaría una decisión y les había prometido a sus nuevos amigos que consideraría la oferta, pero lo único que quería en aquel momento en el que terminaron sus clases era regresar a su habitación y contarle a Kurt sobre todo lo que le había pasado en el día con sus nuevos maestros. Ninguno lo había tratado mal ni le habían cargado la mano por ser el nuevo, al contrario, todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo y eso lo hacía sentir en el mismísimo cielo. Bueno no, porque sólo Kurt sabía lo que se sentía estar ahí.

Y hablando de su ángel guardián, el joven Anderson comenzó a llamarlo una vez que llegó a su habitación pero no había señales del castaño por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso había alucinado todo en la mañana? No, claro que no lo había hecho. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Kurt que no respondía a su llamado? Blaine esperaba con todo su ser no estar volviéndose loco porque de ser así su madre lo había enviado al lugar equivocado.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Agradecimiento especial a Starcriiss que me motiva a seguir con esta historia, últimamente me las he visto difícil con la trama pero me alegra saber que está divirtiendo a alguien. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ;)**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Los días pasaban lentamente para el castaño y cada vez perdía un poco más la paciencia. Blaine seguía llamándolo muy seguido porque quería contarle todo acerca de lo que estaba viviendo en Dalton y de paso para comprobar que no se estaba volviendo loco, pero hasta ahora el castaño no podía bajar a la Tierra porque el señor seguía de viaje. Sin embargo, algo se le había ocurrido ante la desesperación y pensaba ponerlo en práctica esa misma noche.

Jeff le había dicho que existía otra forma de comunicarse con su custodiado y esa era a través de sus sueños. Sabía que era posible que Blaine no le creyera del todo pero más le valía hacer un esfuerzo o seria él mismo quien terminaría haciendo sufrir al ojimiel, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. No sabía bien cómo funcionaba eso de aparecerse en los sueños de alguien pero lo descubriría en poco tiempo y esperaba con todo su corazón que funcionara.

Por su parte, Blaine también estaba desesperado por obtener una pequeña señal que le confirmara la existencia de aquel ángel con ojos azules pero por más que lo intentaba, no obtenía noticias de Kurt. Recordaba que lo había dejado ir aquel día con la condición de que se encontrarían más tarde, o al menos eso creía porque al parecer ése no había sido el trato para el ángel. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel descubrimiento que lo había hecho sentir más confiado y tranquilo al pensar que alguien lo estaba protegiendo, pero justo ahora se preguntaba qué había pasado con él.

Por alguna extraña razón, Blaine sentía la necesidad de verlo y vaya que de verdad quería verlo. Él sabía que el ángel le transmitía una paz indescriptible pero algo dentro de él le recordaba que aquel ser celestial le provocaba otro tipo de sensaciones que todavía no sabía cómo definir. Seguramente se trataba de algún efecto típico de los ángeles o quizá el que Blaine se sintiera así era parte de la misión de Kurt, ¿no? Sí, eso tenía que ser y de ser posible se lo preguntaría al castaño en su próxima visita. Pero… ¿Hasta cuándo iba a tener que esperar para volver a ver a su ángel guardián?

El joven estaba seguro de que no quería perder la paciencia pero lamentablemente se encontraba en el límite. El ojiazul le había mencionado que su misión era asegurar su bienestar y su ausencia no estaba contribuyendo en ese estado. Por el contrario, Blaine de verdad comenzaba a preocuparse por su bienestar mental, aunque… ¿Kurt había procurado su bienestar físico en el pasado, no es así? Tal vez si él pudiera ponerle una pequeña e inocente trampa al ángel… Bien, Blaine Anderson tenía un plan.

Sin pensar bien las cosas, el ojimiel se dirigió al baño en busca de una de sus navajas para afeitar y comenzó a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos. Nunca había sido de los chicos que se provocan lesiones a propósito pero esta era un ocasión especial porque quería comprobar su teoría y con un poco de suerte, ver a Kurt. Está bien, a decir verdad sólo lo hacía porque tenía la esperanza de que su ángel viniera en su auxilio y realmente deseaba que lo hiciera porque de no ser así tendría que lidiar con el dolor que se causaría él mismo.

Si se ponía a pensarlo bien, lo que intentaba hacer era una locura e incluso parecía estúpido pero nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que su ángel iría a verlo si él se encontraba en peligro. Así que locura o no, Blaine se sentó en el borde de su cama y comenzó a descubrirse el brazo izquierdo. ¿Dolería mucho? No tenía idea y tampoco estaba seguro de dónde sacaría el valor suficiente para lastimarse a sí mismo pero esa era la única alternativa que venía a su cabeza. Por eso fue que decidió comenzar a pensar en la noche que había sido herido por aquellos ignorantes en compañía de Matt y el simple recuerdo de su amigo lo hizo sujetar fuertemente la navaja y acercarla decididamente a su piel.

– ¡NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra Blaine Devon Anderson! – Gritó una voz impidiendo que el ojimiel lograra su cometido y al voltear a ver de quién se trataba una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

– Sabía que vendrías… – Dijo el joven sin pensar.

– ¡Suelta eso! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensar en hacerte daño?! Sé que lo de tu amigo fue muy doloroso pero… Espera, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Cómo que sabias que vendría? – Le preguntó el ángel al comprender lo que había dicho y la sonrisa del menor desapareció.

– Eh, yo…

– Blaine… – Lo llamó seriamente.

– Yo recordé que dijiste que tu misión era procurar mi bienestar y… – Comenzó a decir el estudiante tímidamente pero su ángel guardián no lo dejó terminar.

– ¡¿LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO?! – Gritó exasperado y los ojos de Blaine se hicieron muy grandes.

– ¡No! Bueno… Sí, pero…

– ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando Blaine? ¿Sabes lo que sentí al voltear y verte a punto de hacer esa tontería? Yo… ¡Yo de verdad pensé que estabas mal y resulta que lo estabas haciendo a propósito! ¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar así conmigo? – Se quejó molesto el castaño.

– Yo… Yo no estaba pensando claramente, sólo… – Intentó defenderse el joven Anderson pero no supo qué más debía decir.

– Sí, eso puedo verlo genio. ¡Claro que no pensabas claramente! ¿Qué pretendías Blaine? ¿Con qué fin pensabas hacerte daño? – Siguió quejándose el más alto.

– Yo sólo… – Comenzó a decir el menor dispuesto a confesarlo todo pero al ver la furia reflejada en los ojos del ángel decidió mentir. – No lo sé…

– ¿No lo sabes? – Preguntó Kurt incrédulo y lo miró de pies a cabeza. – Dios, Blaine… ¡Suelta esa navaja ahora! – Gritó al darse cuenta que la seguía sosteniendo con su mano derecha y el joven inmediatamente la aventó lejos.

– Y-ya la dejé… – Contestó algo asustado.

– Lo siento Blaine. – Se disculpó el ojiazul y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

– No, yo lo siento. Fue una estupidez y realmente no quería hacerlo pero…

– ¿Cómo que no querías hacerlo? – Lo interrumpió el ángel.

– ¡No, no quería! Pero… Tú… – Comenzó a decir sin pensar y su acompañante lo miró un tanto curioso al escuchar aquellas palabras.

– ¿Yo? Blaine, explícate por favor. – Pidió el castaño.

– ¡De acuerdo! Yo… Yo quería verte Kurt y no aparecías por ninguna parte así que se me ocurrió que si yo estuviera en riesgo tal vez tú… – Confesó el menor y la quijada del ángel casi toca el suelo.

– Blaine, eso es una completa locura.

– Sin embargo, estás aquí… – Inquirió el ojimiel y el otro rodó los ojos.

– Blaine-Devon-Anderson… – Dijo Kurt lentamente mientras intentaba controlarse y no espantar aún más al joven que tenía en frente. – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

– Eh… ¿Declararme tu custodiado favorito y perdonar mis tonterías? – Sugirió el chico de cabello rizado y el ángel dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento.

– Eres mi primer custodiado Blaine, no sabría decirte si eres el favorito y para el colmo, tal vez seas el único porque no creo estar haciendo bien las cosas contigo. – Declaró el más alto.

– No digas eso, esto fue mi culpa no la tuya. Y si hay alguna consecuencia yo la pagaré, sólo… No digas que estás haciendo mal las cosas conmigo, ¿sí? – Casi suplicó el joven sonando dolido ante las palabras del mayor.

– Es que yo también he cometido error tras error contigo y veme, aquí estoy otra vez a pesar de que no debería…

– ¿No deberías? ¿Es por eso que te ausentaste toda esta semana? – Preguntó Blaine confundido.

– El señor nos prohibió bajar a la Tierra en dos semanas y justo ahora estoy rompiendo sus reglas porque creí que era una emergencia y resulta que… – Comenzó a explicar el ángel y el ojimiel sintió ganas de estrellarse contra la pared.

– Lo lamento Kurt, si lo hubiera sabido antes…

– No había forma de que lo supieras Blaine, yo pensaba comunicarme contigo hoy en tus sueños pero pasó esto y ya estoy aquí. – Lo tranquilizó el ojiazul.

– ¿Puedes comunicarte conmigo en sueños? – Quiso saber el menor algo preocupado ante tal revelación.

– Al parecer si, hoy quería intentarlo… – Comenzó a responder el ángel pero Blaine no lo dejó terminar su idea.

– Kurt, debo preguntarte algo. – Dijo seriamente. – ¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! No tengo esa clase de poderes. – Dijo casi ofendido el más alto y ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

– Mmm… Creo que me hubiera gustado que pudieras hacerlo… – Balbuceó el menor después de pensarlo mucho y Kurt rió.

– Bueno, no nos lamentemos por imposibles. Mejor dime, ¿por qué querías verme con tanta urgencia? – Preguntó para cambiar el tema y las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de rojo.

– Eh… Y-yo… Yo sólo quería contarte lo bien que me ha ido en Dalton pero creo que no era tan urgente. Lo siento Kurt… – Respondió sumamente apenado y Kurt se puso en frente para verlo a los ojos.

– Ya no lo hagas, me diste un gran susto pero me alegró mucho verte.

– A mi igual. – Le aseguró con una sonrisa y ambos compartieron una cálida mirada antes de que el ángel hablara nuevamente.

– Bien, pues es hora de irme. – Dijo sin ganas. – Pero antes, júrame que jamás volverás a intentar algo tan tonto como lo que hiciste hace un rato…

– Lo juro.

– ¿Por lo que más quieres en la vida? – Insistió.

– Lo juro por lo que más quiero en mi vida. – Repitió Blaine y esas palabras tranquilizaron al castaño.

– Perfecto. Hoy intentaré lo que te dije, si funciona podremos sobrevivir una semana más sin vernos y sino sólo procura cuidarte.

– Espero que funcione y lo haré, gracias Kurt. – Contestó el estudiante.

– Nos vemos pronto Blaine, no olvides que estoy contigo aunque no me veas. – Le recordó el ángel guardián antes de dirigirle una última mirada a su custodiado y ambos sonrieron.

– Lo sé, es bueno saberlo.

Esa noche el joven Anderson se sintió más ligero que los días anteriores y después de terminar sus tareas para el día siguiente se acomodó en su cama, listo para dormir. En cuanto se metió bajo las sábanas la tranquilidad lo invadió y el sueño se apoderó de él a los pocos minutos. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y la imagen del chico, o mejor dicho del ángel, apareció en su mente haciendo que su corazón se acelerara como la primera vez que lo vio a su lado tan angustiado por su estado de salud.

Blaine se vio a sí mismo acercándose al castaño y lo contempló un momento hasta que decidió hacer el intento por hablarle pero no le salió voz alguna. Kurt notó su esfuerzo y sólo le sonrió de manera pacífica, al parecer él tampoco podía hablarle pero esa sonrisa más el ligero toque que le brindó el ojiazul bastaron para que Blaine etiquetara ése como el mejor sueño de su vida. En él podía sentir a Kurt, cada roce enviaba una exquisita sensación directa a su columna vertebral y eso en definitiva era mejor que hablar con él.

En realidad no hicieron mucho, solo se tomaron de las manos. Sin embargo, bajo esa acción todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, si es que eso era posible. El azul se perdió en el avellana de esos ojos soñadores que lo miraban y algo en el fondo de su ser sintió reencontrarse con algo que creía perdido. Ninguno de los dos supo qué era lo que estaba pasando y las palabras no fueron necesarias. En definitiva no iban a poder comunicarse como lo habían esperado, pero el hecho de estar juntos y sentirse tan bien dentro de aquel sueño hacía que Blaine se cuestionara si en realidad acababa de conocer a Kurt, o si tal vez alguna fuerza extraña quería decirle algo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Un capítulo más de esta historia. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Saludos! ;)**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Dicen por ahí que no hay fecha que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla y tanto Blaine como Kurt agradecían que los últimos días hubieran pasado tan rápido. Justo una semana había transcurrido desde que Kurt había bajado a la Tierra a impedir que Blaine se hiciera daño a sí mismo, una larga semana en la que sólo había podido ver a su custodiado desde lejos y en la que había intentado comunicarse con él en sueños pero sólo lograba verlo y tomar su mano. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en todo eso porque Kurt podría jurar que una corriente extraña le recorría el cuerpo en cuanto estaba en contacto con Blaine pero eso era casi imposible porque él sólo era una imagen mental, no podía sentir en esa situación, ¿o sí?

Evidentemente Kurt no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta y no sabía si Jeff podría resolver su duda pero estaba seguro de que podía continuar un tiempo sin descubrir aquel misterio. Por lo pronto esos sueños los tranquilizaba un poco a ambos al sentirse un poco más cerca de lo que en realidad se encontraban, pero por otro lado el no poder estar en contacto directo los hacía sentirse… ¿Incompletos? Sí, esa era la palabra, si es que aquello tenía sentido. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Por qué ambos se sentirían de esa forma si llevaban tan poco tiempo de conocerse? Sólo había una persona que conocía la respuesta. Bueno, tal vez había más de una; el caso es que ninguna de ellas revelaría la verdad y a pesar de ello, ese tema no importaba ahora ya que ninguno de los dos sabía de éste.

Lo que sí tenía pendiente y ahora emocionado al castaño era que el Señor había regresado antes de su viaje y eso significaba que podría bajar a ver a Blaine inmediatamente, o quizá no tan inmediatamente porque de pronto el ángel se sentía nervioso de aparecer sin ser llamado. ¿Qué iba a pasar si Blaine no quería verlo? ¿Y si se molestaba por no avisarle de su visita? Pero, ¿cómo iba a avisarle? Kurt se daba cuenta que estaba divagando pero no conocía el motivo. Vamos, ni siquiera el primer día se había puesto tan nervioso como ahora.

Sin embargo, el ángel sabía perfectamente que las emociones no se pueden controlar por lo que intentó no preocuparse demasiado y decidió bajar a ver a su custodiado. El chico estaba terminando sus clases justamente y, después de haber pasado a la cafetería con dos amigos, se dirigía a su habitación tranquilamente. En cuanto llegó decidió lanzar sus cosas a una silla y se tumbó en la cama para intentar dormir, y con un poco de suerte, soñar con Kurt.

Lo que él no sabía era que su ángel guardián estaba a su lado contemplándolo. Kurt no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que el joven estaba intentando pero sí sabía que Blaine lucía muy bien relajado de esa manera. Pensó unos minutos si sería adecuado dejarlo descansar pero algo en el fondo le recordó que había estado esperando una semana para poder verlo frente a frente así que simplemente habló. – ¿Blaine?

– ¿Mmm? – Murmuró el joven creyendo que alguno de sus compañeros había entrado a su habitación.

– ¿Estás cansado? – Quiso saber el ángel.

– Mm-hmm… – Afirmó Blaine sin abrir los ojos todavía.

– ¿Tan cansado como para no querer verme?

– ¿Kurt? – Casi gritó al reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba y de inmediato abrió los ojos.

– Hola Blaine. – Lo saludó el castaño con una sonrisa.

– ¡Kurt! ¡Estás aquí! – Gritó el chico sentándose en la cama

– Sí, el plazo se ha cumplido y aquí estoy.

– Me alegra verte. – Le hizo saber el ojimiel.

– Y a mí me alegra estar aquí. Ya sabes, diría que me alegra verte y no es que no me alegre pero yo te veo a diario entonces yo… – Comenzó a decir el más alto pero no pudo continuar.

– Kurt, te entiendo. – Lo cortó el moreno y casi pudo jurar que su ángel se había sonrojado.

– Eso es bueno. – Balbuceó Kurt. – Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido aquí? – Preguntó al darse cuenta que Blaine y él habían estado mirándose sin decir nada durante un rato.

– Siéntate conmigo y te cuento. Espera… ¿Si puedes sentarte?

– Si Blaine, sí puedo sentarme. Tal vez no como tú pero puedo hacer algo al respecto… – Respondió Kurt mientras tomaba su lugar a lado de Blaine.

– Tú… Tú no estás tocando la cama… – Señaló el estudiante y Kurt rodó los ojos.

– Es normal, no te asustes. – Lo tranquilizó.

– Está bien. – Contestó su custodiado tranquilamente y Kurt agradeció que lo tomara con tanta naturalidad. – Mejor te cuento, he conocido a dos chicos muy agradables, se llaman Thad y David… – Dijo Blaine cambiando el tema y comenzó a relatar lo que había sido su vida en Dalton en las últimas semanas.

Kurt escuchó atentamente lo que el joven le contaba. Escuchó cuando le dijo de sus nuevos amigos y de sus materias, estaba seguro que había escuchado algo sobre lo buenos que eran sus maestros e incluso algo sobre el director que no logró comprender bien pero apostaría que había sido algo bueno. Lástima que a partir de aquello no hubiera puesto demasiada atención en el tono de voz con el que le hablaba Blaine, ni en la sonrisa que decoraba su rostro mientras narraba su historia. De haberlo hecho quizá hubiera descubierto algo que no pudo ver porque su atención se desvió completamente al contemplar los ojos color avellana que lo observaban detenidamente.

Tal vez con un poco más de concentración hubiera notado el extraño y sutil brillo en los ojos del joven Anderson, un brillo nuevo del cual sólo había un responsable, pero no lo hizo. El ángel sólo notó la emoción con la que hablaba su custodiado de la academia y eso lo llenaba de un gozo que no podía explicar. El hecho de saber que el estudiante estaba en buenas manos le resultaba tranquilizante y por eso mismo comenzaba a creer que la señora Anderson merecía que alguien le cumpliera un pequeño deseo, y él mismo se encargaría de eso.

– Estoy muy feliz por ti, me alegra que tu mamá haya encontrado un lugar como éste. – Comentó emocionado el castaño en cuanto el chico terminó de hablar pero la expresión de Blaine cambió radicalmente.

– Si… – Lo escuchó decir.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó alarmado.

– Estoy preocupado por ella, ¿qué pasará si papá se entera?

– No lo hará y ella está bien, te lo aseguro. – Intentó tranquilizarlo el ángel y él lo miró detenidamente.

– Espero que tenga un ángel como tú… – Dijo el ojimiel de corazón y Kurt soltó un bufido.

– Y yo espero que no sea así, un ángel "rebelde" en el mundo es suficiente.

– ¿Sigues arrepintiéndote de haberme conocido? – Preguntó dolido el menor mientras desviaba la mirada pero Kurt se puso frente a él.

– Yo nunca dije que me arrepentía de conocerte, me gusta mucho estar contigo, cuidándote y esto de platicar contigo es increíble. Pero entiéndeme, de una u otra forma siento que estoy rompiendo las reglas… – Explicó el más alto.

– A veces se vale romper las reglas, ¿no? – Comentó el mortal y el ángel abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¡Oh, no! No me digas que yo te estoy enseñando eso porque si es así me voy a sentir muy mal.

– Figurativamente hablando, ¿no? – Se burló Blaine.

– ¿No crees que me puedo sentir mal?

– Eres un ángel Kurt, ¿puedes sentirte mal? – Preguntó el chico.

– ¡Claro que puedo sentirme mal! Lo estoy haciendo justo ahora, me siento ofendido. ¿Por qué piensas que no podemos sentir? – Se quejó el ojiazul.

– No lo sé, nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarle a uno de ustedes lo que pueden o no hacer, o sentir en este caso. – Explicó Blaine algo confundido

– Pues permíteme decirte que las emociones así como los sentimientos que tú puedes tener los podemos experimentar nosotros también. Estamos hechos por el mismo creador, ¿recuerdas?

– Wow... ¿Te has sentido triste alguna vez? – Preguntó el moreno en medio de la sorpresa.

– Sí, cuando morí. – Respondió sin pensar el ángel y eso no ayudó a tranquilizar al mortal.

– ¡¿Moriste?! – Gritó instintivamente.

– Si… Yo no debí decir eso, lo siento. – Se disculpó el castaño mientras Blaine recuperaba la respiración.

– ¿Algo más que deba saber?

– También me he sentido enojado, como cuando hiciste aquella tontería. – Comentó intentando estar lo más tranquilo posible. – Y he estado feliz en ocasiones muy gratas como el día que te conocí o cuando estoy con mis amigos, de verdad que soy casi como tú. Aunque por lo general estoy muy tranquilo… – Terminó diciendo el ángel y un silencio los rodeó por unos minutos.

– ¿Tu-tu…, tu edad? – Se atrevió a preguntar el más bajo después de un rato pero la carcajada de su ángel guardián lo hizo olvidarse de sus nervios. – ¿De qué te ríes?

– Los ángeles no tenemos edad Blaine, el tiempo no nos afecta como a los humanos… – Contestó Kurt divertido.

– Esa es una gran diferencia, ¿quieres decir que cuando yo tenga 80 tú seguirás siendo igual de joven? – Preguntó de pronto el joven Anderson.

– Eh… Sí…

– ¡Eso no es justo! De una vez te prohíbo que me visites cuando esté viejo y feo. – Le advirtió al ángel y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

– Para ese entonces quien sabe si me recuerdes Blaine.

– Dudo mucho que pueda olvidarte… – Confesó el menor.

– Yo no, para ese entonces tendrás una pareja y una familia que… – Comenzó a decir el ojiazul pero Blaine no lo dejó continuar.

– Nada hará que olvide la imagen que tengo junto a mí, ni lo menciones. – Insistió firmemente y Kurt debió estar pensando en otra cosa porque no notó que las palabras del chico le salían del corazón.

– Si tú lo dices… – Fue lo único que dijo y otro silencio invadió la habitación.

– Oye Kurt, si puedes sentir lo mismo que los humanos… – Habló Blaine nuevamente pero no terminó la frase.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Puedes enamorarte también? – Preguntó casi esperanzado

– ¡Claro! Después de todo soy un ser que es producto del amor… – Respondió el ángel.

– Oh…

– ¿En qué estás pensando? – Quiso saber el castaño al ver que no decía nada más el joven.

– Nada, nada importante… – Contestó el chico intentando restarle importancia a lo que pensaba.

– Pregunta, sé que quieres hacerlo. – Lo animó Kurt y Blaine soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Seguro que no lees mentes? – Lo cuestionó.

– Seguro, cien por ciento seguro.

– Bien, preguntaré. – Aceptó el menor antes de tomar una bocanada de aire. – ¿Has estado enamorado? – Soltó finalmente y Kurt sonrió inevitablemente.

– Creí haberlo estado hace tiempo pero no sé qué pasó, no puedo recordar nada al respecto. Tal vez fue por la misión que me encomendaron o no lo sé… – Dijo tranquilamente.

– ¿Y no sabes quién es él? – Preguntó Blaine cruzando los dedos.

– No, no lo sé. – Contestó honestamente el castaño.

– Tal vez cuando termines la misión lo recuerdes, ¿no?

– Quizá pero no vale la pena pensar en eso ahora. – Sentenció el ángel antes de que alguien tocara la puerta de la habitación. – ¿Esperas a alguien?

– ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Quedé de hacer la tarea con Thad, debe ser él.

– Está bien, será mejor que te deje. – Comentó el ojiazul pero la voz de Blaine lo hizo detener el rumbo de sus acciones.

– ¡No! – Gritó el joven Anderson sin darse cuenta. – Quiero decir... Quiero decir que no tienes que irte si no quieres… – Dijo más tranquilo y Kurt lo miró confundido.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe mientras haces la tarea? – Quiso saber.

– No me molestaría. – Respondió el menor y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo haciendo que el corazón de Kurt se encogiera.

– Está bien, abre la puerta y yo me acomodaré por aquí. – Aceptó el ángel y el joven sonrió de manera encantadora mientras hacía lo que el otro le decía.

Vaya que el joven Anderson se sentía feliz gracias a la plática que acababa de tener con su ángel. Había descubierto algo interesante, algo que no creía posible pero que ya estaba ocurriendo muy en el fondo de su ser y todo gracias a su genial idea de preguntar si Kurt estaba enamorado de alguien más. Quizá si no hubiera sentido ese hueco en el estómago en el momento que el ángel mencionó al desconocido no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero ahora sabía por qué extrañaba tanto al castaño y por qué lo alucinaba en todas partes.

Su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel y la sensación que le provocaba tocarlo en sus sueños. Eso había bastado para que en las últimas semanas Blaine comenzara a sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en Kurt. Era una locura pensar que se había enamorado de una persona a quien apenas y conocía, pero eso no era lo grave, Blaine se había enamorado de un ángel que sólo él podía ver y seguro que si lo comentaba con alguien terminaba en un sanatorio mental. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba, él estaba más interesado en la respuesta a esa pregunta que le rondaba desde hace un rato en la cabeza: ¿podría Kurt corresponderle?

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **¡Ding-ding! Tenemos un enamorado o quizá un enfermo mental. Vale, alguien tan adorable no puede ser un enfermo mental, lo sé ;) Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí, las cosas seguirán poniéndose interesantes, lo prometo y debo informar que nos encontramos a la mitad de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Un abrazo! ;)**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Definitivamente Kurt no podía leer mentes, si pudiera hacerlo quizá hubiera descifrado el porqué de la conducta extraña que el ojimiel tenía hacia él en los últimos días.

El joven Anderson había aceptado recientemente sus sentimientos hacia su ángel guardián pero no sabía cómo acercarse más a él, ni siquiera el internet podía darle la respuesta porque el castaño no era cualquier creatura y eso de buscar: ¿cómo lograr que un ángel se enamore de ti?, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Lo único que se le ocurría era que tal vez pasando un poco más de tiempo con el ojiazul, éste quizá podría corresponder el sentimiento que el mortal tenía hacia él. Sin embargo nada era seguro, lo que Blaine hacía era suponer que él podría enamorarse de su sencilla forma de ser pero le preocupaba ser menos de lo que Kurt merecía.

A pesar de ello, a diario el estudiante y el ángel se encontraban en su habitación para charlar un poco sobre lo que le había sucedido al mortal en el día. En realidad no había necesidad alguna de dicho encuentro porque Kurt observaba a su custodiado a todas horas, pero honestamente no se perdería por nada del mundo de la compañía y alegría del joven durante algunos minutos. Quizá Blaine no lo sabía pero su compañía realmente era importante para el castaño, quizá éste se estaba apresurando un poco con ese chico al darle tantas libertades con él, o quizá Kurt sólo estaba escuchando lo que le dictaba el corazón; el caso era que ambos se estaban acostumbrando rápidamente al otro y el ojiazul comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan bueno era eso.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Fueron las palabras que lo hicieron abandonar sus pensamientos aquella tarde de miércoles.

– ¿Yo? En que comienza a anochecer… – Se apresuró a responder tranquilamente.

– ¿Ya tienes que irte? – Se obligó a preguntar el moreno con un deje de tristeza en su voz y el corazón del ángel se encogió en su pecho.

– No realmente.

– Me alegra escuchar eso… – No pudo evitar decir Blaine con una sonrisa en el rostro y Kurt lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿No crees que es extraña nuestra amistad? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Lo dices porque eres un ángel? – Quiso saber el ojimiel y Kurt asintió. – No, en lo absoluto. – Siguió diciendo muy convencido ganándose una mirada confundida de su ángel.

– ¿Por qué no? – Le preguntó extrañado.

– Tú lo has dicho siempre, ambos hemos sido hechos por el mismo creador y dudo que él se oponga a… – Intentó explicar Blaine pero de pronto se detuvo un momento antes de decir exactamente lo que estaba pensando. – A esto que tenemos tú y yo. – Dijo una vez que había ordenado sus ideas.

– Tienes razón, después de todo sólo somos amigos. – Afirmó el castaño intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo hasta que notó que su acompañante había desviado la mirada y no lucía muy bien. – ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálido de pronto… – Tuvo que decir.

– S-sí, no es nada… – Contestó el otro intentando normalizar su respiración y ambos se sumergieron en un silencio que no resultaba del todo incómodo.

De pronto ambos estaban pensando en la misma cosa sin saberlo, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir algo más porque resultaba bastante extraño siquiera pensar en ello. Blaine estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos mientras Kurt lo observaba recuperar su color natural; era impresionante lo bien que se veía aquel día en particular porque, aunque llevaba su uniforme de siempre, había algo en su mirada que la hacía brillar como nunca antes la había visto, ¿o era acaso que ese brillo llevaba tiempo y él no lo había notado?

Bien, Kurt debía admitir que era un tanto distraído. Tanto que ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si su comentario le había afectado a su custodiado de alguna forma, pero también se decía a sí mismo que era simplemente ridículo. ¿En qué le afectaría a Blaine pensar en ellos como simples amigos? Era eso lo que eran, ¿o no? Gracias a esa lógica fue que el ángel pudo calmar sus nervios, porque sí, estaba nervioso al pensar que había ofendido al chico; por ello fue que después de unos minutos decidió que era tiempo de hablar con él para saber lo que estaba cruzando por su mente.

– ¿En qué piensas tú? – Preguntó directamente el ojiazul al joven Anderson y éste soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

– En el todo y la nada…

– ¿Cómo? – Dijo Kurt confundido.

– Sí, pienso en como una persona puede significar todo para ti y tú puedes ser nada para ella… – Le explicó Blaine sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Piensas contarme más acerca de eso? – Quiso saber el ángel guardián.

– No, dejaré que tú lo averigües a tu tiempo. – Declaró el estudiante sosteniéndole la mirada a su ángel como si aquellas palabras formaran parte de una petición que el otro no lograba comprender.

– ¿Gracias? – Respondió confundido y vio sonreír a su acompañante. – Creo que nunca entenderé a los humanos, se complican demasiado la existencia. – Dijo finalmente.

– ¿Cómo eras tú de humano? – Le preguntó el ojimiel.

– No recuerdo mucho, quizá tendría tu misma edad si no hubiera muerto. – Contestó el ángel.

– Eso no me dice cómo eras antes Kurt… – Insistió Blaine antes de ver que el otro cerraba los ojos para intentar recordar su pasado.

– Bueno, era amable, simpático, responsable, respetuoso y muy atractivo. – Enlistó el más alto.

– Y modesto seguramente. – Le completó el moreno y el ángel se echó a reír.

– ¡Exacto! Tal vez debimos conocernos entonces.

– Tal vez… – Comentó el joven Anderson algo pensativo. – Aunque…

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el castaño mirándolo a los ojos.

– No me arrepiento de tenerte como mi ángel guardián, eres increíble. – Declaró el menor y extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo del ojiazul.

– Gracias, yo tampoco me arrepiento de tenerte como mi custodiado. Si me hubiera tocado otro chico quizá estaría muy aburrido.

– ¿Estás diciendo que soy tu entretenimiento?

– ¡No! Yo sólo… – Exclamó apenado el otro mientras Blaine intentaba contener una carcajada.

– Estoy bromeando Kurt. – Le aclaró rápidamente al ver que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y sin pensar posó su mano en el brazo del ángel.

Cualquiera habría pensado que ese gesto no implicaría nada extraño, Blaine sabía que no podía tocar a un ángel y una parte de él estaba preparado para ello. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo advertir lo que se venía y tampoco pudieron decir nada al darse cuenta de que la mano del joven en efecto estaba sobre el brazo de Kurt. No, no era ningún truco y ambos podían jurarlo porque sentían la piel del otro mientras una corriente viajaba por sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza. Pero vamos, ¿de verdad Blaine estaba tocándolo? Eso no era posible, ¿o sí?

– Tú… – Comenzó a decir el ángel para comprobar lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo pero de la nada la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Con quién estabas riéndote? – Preguntó David un tanto confundido al no ver nadie en la habitación de su amigo.

– Eh… Yo, yo… ¡Recordé un buen chiste! – Pretextó rápidamente el joven mientras Kurt se levantaba y se despedía de él con un simple gesto.

– ¿Y me lo contarás? – Insistió su amigo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pared a la que veía Blaine, gesto que lo hizo recobrar su atención.

– Lo haré cuando aprendas a tocar la puerta antes de entrar de esa forma en mi habitación. – Contestó el ojimiel molesto mientras una gran duda se anclaba en su cabeza.

La verdad es que ambos hubieran preferido hablar de lo que había sucedido en ese mismo momento, desgraciadamente la llegada del amigo de Blaine lo complicaba todo y lo mejor que Kurt había podido hacer era despedirse e irse a su hogar. Una vez ahí decidió ignorar la conversación que su custodiado sostenía con el chico en su habitación, él sabía que Blaine jamás le contaría sobre él a nadie y eso lo tranquilizaba. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, ¿cómo era posible que un mortal lo hubiera podido tocar?

– ¿Te divertías allá abajo? – Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de él y el castaño no pudo evitar saltar del susto.

– ¡Nicholas! No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo. – Se quejó al darse la vuelta y su acompañante lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí Kurt?

– ¿Dónde? ¿De qué hablas? – Balbuceó el ojiazul intentado fingir demencia pero no funcionó.

– Si mis ojos no me engañan, ¿Blaine pudo tocarte? – Dijo confundido el pelinegro y Kurt soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

– Yo… No sé cómo fue eso posible… – Confesó algo nervioso.

– Nunca había visto algo así antes. – Comentó sorprendido el otro.

– ¿No es normal? – Preguntó el castaño.

– No que yo sepa…

– ¿Y qué debo hacer? – Quiso saber el ángel.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Dejar a Blaine? – Sugirió en broma Nick.

– ¡NO! – Exclamó inmediatamente Kurt pero la sonrisa de su acompañante lo hico intentar serenarse. – Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría dejarlo si es parte de mi misión?

– Sí, claro. – Dijo el otro ángel siguiéndole el juego.

– Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí? – Decidió decir el más alto para cambiar el tema.

– Quise venir a ver cómo van las cosas con el joven Anderson. – Le explicó el pelinegro tranquilamente.

– Es un chico maravilloso, se ha adaptado rápidamente a su nueva escuela y… – Comenzó a decir Kurt pero el otro lo interrumpió.

– Y es un chico al que le gusta hablar con su ángel guardián cuando le place. – Terminó de decir Nick por él y las mejillas del castaño se tornaron rojas.

– Eh…

– Ni intentes negarlo, los he visto. – Le advirtió el pelinegro.

– Yo… Yo no sé cómo decirle que no… – Terminó confesando el ojiazul y se ganó una mirada llena de reproche por parte del otro.

– Ay Kurt, creo que te estamos perdiendo. – Declaró el más bajo.

– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Te dije que no mezclaras tus sentimientos con tu trabajo. – Le recordó Nick.

– No lo estoy haciendo… – Intentó decir Kurt seriamente para que su amigo le creyera pero fue imposible.

– ¿Ah, no?

– ¡No! Es sólo que él me necesita y yo quiero estar ahí para él como un apoyo. – Se justificó el ángel.

– Claro, el problema es que al Señor no le va a gustar mucho esa clase de apoyo. – Contestó Nick algo preocupado.

– ¿Él lo sabe? – Preguntó nervioso.

– No, pero debo advertirte que esta semana hay supervisión y es probable que esté rondando por aquí. – Le informó el otro.

– Gracias Nick.

– Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo Kurt, no sé si valga la pena desafiar el equilibrio universal por alguien como Blaine. – Dijo Nick finalmente antes de darse la vuelta e irse a su lugar de trabajo sin dejar que Kurt pudiera responder algo al respecto.

¿Qué rayos había querido decir el pelinegro con eso? No, seguro Nick no se refería a lo que Kurt estaba pensando porque eso sería simplemente imposible. Por supuesto que el castaño no estaba dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, él estaba siendo profesional como en todas sus misiones y el querer apoyar a Blaine era sólo una forma de demostrar su compromiso con el chico. Sí, eso era y no iba a dejar que nadie confundiera lo que estaba haciendo con otra cosa, mucho menos con un enamoramiento. Por favor, ¿cómo iba a enamorarse un ángel guardián de su custodiado?

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Aquí un capítulo más de esta historia.**_ _ **¡Les mando un abrazote a todos! Bonita semana ;)**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

El tiempo transcurrió de la nada y Blaine siguió pasando mucho tiempo con su ángel, sin embargo ambos tuvieron un poco más de cuidado para evitar el contacto. Ninguno había tocado el tema pero hasta el momento ni él ni el castaño habían tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para dejar de comunicarse con tanta frecuencia con el otro. Era cierto que Kurt sabía que había un riesgo en dicha situación pero ni así podía dejar de atender los llamados de su custodiado. Sin embargo, él no era tonto, gracias a los avisos de Nick él había podido hablar con Blaine para advertirle que durante una semana sus visitas no iban a ser tan frecuentes como antes. Afortunadamente una semana sólo tiene siete días y para un ángel eso es muy poco.

Una vez que pasó el tiempo establecido ambos continuaron con sus encuentros todas las tardes en la habitación del mortal. Ahí hablaban de todo lo que se les ocurría, pero había un tema que no habían querido tocar el uno con el otro: el primer amor. Por su parte, Blaine sabía un poco de la historia de Kurt pero no estaba seguro de querer profundizar en el tema, y en cuanto a Kurt, él no quería sacar el tema justo ahora. Sin embargo, la atención de ambos recaía últimamente en conversaciones que los hacían escuchar demasiado dicho tema. Y si algo habían notado, era que la idea de enamorarse les causaba mucha ilusión a los dos; cosa que no estaban disimulando mucho porque a donde quiera que iban los suspiros llenaban el ambiente.

En el cielo Kurt intentaba controlar un poco sus acciones porque si bien el castaño ya se había enamorado una vez, el sentimiento que le invadía en aquel momento parecía ser muy diferente a lo que recordaba haber sentido por ese chico del que no sabía ya ni su nombre. Aunque a estas alturas el ángel comenzaba a preguntarse si ese chico en verdad era real o si acaso había sido un sueño o un producto de su imaginación. Si era sincero consigo mismo tenía que aceptar que después de su primera misión en la Tierra no había sabido nada de aquel hombre con rizos negros que había aparecido en su cabeza y eso lo tranquilizaba así como también lo angustiaba.

Por su parte, Blaine en la Tierra actuaba como si nada. Sus compañeros del coro habían notado una nueva actitud en él, sin embargo ninguno se había atrevido a preguntar el porqué del ese cambio. Cuando Blaine llegó a la Academia Dalton se mostraba un poco más inseguro que ahora y aunque al tratarlo siempre se había mostrado muy amigable, el brillo que habían notado sus amigos recientemente en el joven Anderson, era nuevo.

Un día de tantos, Kurt notó algo curioso, o mejor dicho a alguien. Era un chico alto y bien parecido, tenía cabello castaño y el color de sus ojos era verde esmeralda*. Pero no fue su apariencia lo que llamó la atención del ángel guardián sino que estaba acompañando a su custodiado desde temprano y era hora que todavía no lo dejaba llegar a su habitación. Obviamente Kurt no estaba molesto porque Blaine estuviera retrasando su charla habitual por estar con ese chico, claro que no. Era sólo que tenía un extraño presentimiento con la presencia de aquel sujeto en la academia y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

– Hola, lamento la tardanza. – Dijo Blaine al entrar a su habitación después de un largo rato que a Kurt le había parecido eterno.

– Hola. – Lo saludó cortantemente.

– No sabes lo bien que me la he pasado hoy Kurt, tuve una mañana increíble. – Comentó el menor y el ángel no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

– Apuesto a que sí… – Dijo casi con sarcasmo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Blaine.

– Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

– No lo sé, estás raro. – Repuso el ojimiel y el ángel negó con la cabeza.

– Es tu imaginación, mejor sigue diciendo lo que ibas a decir. – Lo animó no sonando tan bien como quería.

– Está bien, hoy conocí a un chico que es muy lindo y agradable conmigo. – Dijo emocionado.

– Lo noté, ¿es nueva? – Quiso saber el más alto.

– Nuevo, querrás decir.

– Lo dije a propósito porque tiene cara de suricata, ¿no te diste cuenta? – Comentó el castaño y Blaine abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¡Kurt! No insultes a Sebastian. – Lo defendió instintivamente mientras Kurt se movía lo suficiente para poder recostarse en la cama sin tocarlo.

– Así que ese es su nombre. – Balbuceó al aire.

– Sí, se llama Sebastian Smythe y sus padres son… – Comenzó a decir el joven mientras el ángel pensaba en lo mal que le iba ese nombre al chico, quizá si le hubieran puesto un nombre de roedor podría apreciarlo un poco o tenerle lástima quizá. El caso era que ni lo apreciaba ni le tenía lástima, lo que tenía era jaqueca porque su custodiado no dejaba de hablar de quien sabe cuántas cosas acerca del castaño, ¿no había tenido suficiente de él estando a su lado todo el día? – ¿Kurt? – Fue la voz de Blaine la que interrumpió la ilación de sus pensamientos.

– Sí, lo siento. – Dijo sin pensar y Blaine lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– No escuchaste nada de lo que dije.

– Sí lo hice, sólo me distraje un poco al final. – Se defendió el ojiazul mientras se sentaba en la cama.

– ¿En qué pensabas? – Preguntó el menor.

– En que tengo que irme justo ahora. – Decidió decir astutamente.

– ¿De verdad? ¿No puedes quedarte un ratito más? – Casi suplicó el joven Anderson, no sabía por qué pero sentía que algo andaba mal.

– Lo siento, esta vez no. – Respondió Kurt sin más. – Pero puedes ir a buscar a tu nuevo amigo si necesitas hablar con alguien. – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la puerta.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el ojimiel confundido ante lo que había escuchado.

– Lo que oíste, nos vemos Blaine. – Fue lo último que dijo el ángel antes de desaparecer de la vista del mortal y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó al cielo.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, sentía que le hervía la sangre y su estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Sabía que estaba molesto porque Blaine había llegado tarde a su reunión pero no entendía por qué había actuado así con él. Kurt realmente quería pasar tiempo con el ojimiel, quería saber más detalles sobre ese suricato y quería escuchar todo lo que Blaine tendría que decirle sobre su día escolar. Pero las cosas no pasaron así en cuanto el ángel lo escuchó decir que había tenido un día increíble y que había conocido al tal Sebastian.

Dios, el sólo pensar su nombre le hacía tener ganas de lanzar fuego como los dragones que se veían en las películas humanas.

– ¿Qué fue todo ese drama? – Escuchó decir a una voz y tuvo que respirar profundo antes de dar una respuesta.

– ¿Nick? No sé de lo que hablas. – Intentó decir tranquilamente.

– Vi todo Kurt. – Le aseguró su amigo.

– Tenía que volver aquí, de verdad no podía quedarme porque… – Comenzó a explicar el castaño pero el otro ángel no lo dejó terminar.

– Porque estabas celoso de Sebastian.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estaba celoso! – Gritó el ojiazul.

– Tiene razón, no estaba celoso. – Comentó una tercera voz y Kurt suspiró.

– Gracias Jeff. – Dijo a su amigo.

– Lo está…

– ¡Jeffrey! No me ayudes, amigo. – Se quejó molesto.

– Vamos Kurt, sólo acéptalo. – Le sugirió el rubio.

– ¿Aceptar qué? – Preguntó confundido.

– Que el amor ha llegado a tu puerta… – Dijo Jeff suspicazmente.

– Eso no es cierto, tú estás inventando cosas. – Lo contradijo Kurt.

– Bien, sigue con tu engaño si quieres.

– No es ningún engaño, ¿ves aquí a algún ángel que quiera invitarme a salir? No, ¿verdad? Entonces el amor no ha llegado a mi puerta y no digas tonterías. – Se apresuró a defenderse el castaño.

– Sabes que no me refiero a ningún ángel. Quizá si desvías un poco la mirada hacia abajo… – Insistió su amigo.

– No sé de lo que me hablas.

– Entonces no te molesta si Blaine y Seb se vuelven novios, supongo… – Dijo Nick esta vez.

– ¿Seb? ¿Por qué lo llamas así? Di su nombre completo por favor. – Pidió Kurt al otro ángel. – Y confirmando tu afirmación, claro que no me molestaría si se volvieran novios.

– Eso es bueno porque Blaine ya no es un niño y pronto querrá experimentar cosas nuevas. Me preocuparía que te incomodara ver ese tipo de escenas ya que eres su ángel guardián… – Siguió diciendo el moreno pero no pudo continuar.

– ¡Cállate Nick! Blaine todavía no piensa en esas cosas. – Le gritó el más alto.

– Pero lo hará en cuanto su próximo novio quiera llegar un poco más lejos y… – Insistió el rubio.

– ¡Jeffrey!

– ¿Qué? Creí que no te molestaría… – Comentó burlón al ver la reacción de su amigo.

– ¡Bien! ¡Sí me molesta! ¿Contentos? – Confesó el ángel guardián algo exaltado y ambos intentaron contener la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de sus bocas.

– ¿Y por qué te molesta? – Preguntó Nick.

– ¡Porque Blaine es mi custodiado, porque si se mete con ese suricato va a dejar de pasar tiempo conmigo y porque no quiero que sus primeras veces sean con él! – Dijo Kurt sin pensar en sus palabras.

– ¿Te gusta Blaine, amigo? – Quiso saber Jeff.

– ¡Sí! ¡Quizá sí! – Soltó en el calor del momento.

– Eso era todo lo que queríamos oír. ¡Te lo dije Nick! – Casi gritó satisfecho el rubio.

– Dios… – Balbuceó el castaño mientras cubría su rostro con las manos.

– ¿Estás bien Kurt? – Preguntó Nick.

– No, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando?

– No puedes romper con el equilibrio universal Kurt, humanos con humanos y… – Intervino una voz más y los tres voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

– ¡Ángeles con ángeles! ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Terminó Kurt por él y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

– Me preocupaba que no lo recordaras después de lo que acabas de decir. – Comentó Elliot.

– ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – Lo cuestionó Jeff.

– Pasaba a saludar y sin querer escuché todo.

– Pues hola y gracias por venir a arruinar el momento. Ahora vete. – Dijo terminantemente el rubio pero el ángel no pensaba moverse de ahí.

– Elliot tiene razón Jeff, no puedo sentir esto porque no es correcto… – Dijo Kurt algo dolido después de un rato.

– El amor siempre es correcto Kurt… – Le aseguró su mejor amigo.

– Pero él es casi un niño y tiene que enamorarse de alguien que sea como él. – Insistió el ojiazul.

– Los niños no van a cumplir 16 Kurt y respecto a lo de enamorarse, ¿qué pasaría si Blaine sintiera algo por ti? – Quiso saber Nick.

– Eso sería imposible. – Se apresuró a decir Elliot y tanto él como Jeff lo fulminaron con la mirada.

– Elliot, retírate por favor. – Suplicó el moreno.

– Está bien, me iré pero si necesitas un buen consejo Kurt no dudes en buscarme.

– Para ser un ángel puedes ser bastante odioso. – Le aseguró Jeff antes de dejarlo ir y un silencio bastante extraño se hizo presente.

– Me duele decirlo pero él tiene razón chicos. El que yo sienta algo hacia él es una locura y no significa que vaya a corresponderme, por eso haré lo que esté en mis manos para que pueda enamorarse del suricato. – Dijo Kurt después de pensarlo mucho y lo único que pudo hacer fue limpiar los restos de las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

Los dos ángeles intercambiaron una mirada llena de pena al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecirlo. Habían prometido no intervenir y ya habían hecho suficiente por un día. Además, ambos sabían que no podían faltar del todo a su palabra. Si Kurt y Blaine iban a tener algo tenían que descubrirlo por sí mismos, aunque eso pudiera terminar de otra forma que Jeff no quería ni imaginar.

Sin más que hacer ambos dejaron a su amigo solo mientras hacía su trabajo desde la distancia, él sabía que sería mejor estar con Blaine a su lado, pero no podía flaquear después de haberse despedido como lo había hecho. En el fondo el ángel agradecía infinitamente al mortal que no hubiera ido a buscar a nuevo amigo, pero tenía curiosidad por ver qué tanto hacía con esa libreta en las manos. Kurt había pensado que quizá era alguna de sus tareas pero ése no era ninguno de los cuadernos que le habían dado en la academia cuando había llegado ahí.

¿Qué podría estar escribiendo tan rápidamente? Bueno, si Kurt se asomaba un poquito no iba a pecar de curioso, ¿o sí? No, claro que no. Después de todo él lo hacía por el bien de su custodiado y nadie podría contradecirlo. En cuanto estuvo decidido de lo que haría se dirigió con prisa hacia la Tierra, directamente a la habitación del ojimiel.

Blaine estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó la ligera ventisca que se hizo con la llegada del ángel. Por su parte, Kurt hizo lo posible por mantenerse invisible y poder así investigar qué hacía su custodiado pero el joven instintivamente cubrió su cuaderno con el brazo con el que no estaba escribiendo. A lo largo de un rato no cambió de posición y el ángel comenzó a creer que no podría conocer el contenido del escrito pero entonces Blaine comentó algo en voz alta. – Ojalá te guste mi carta… – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa después de soltar un suspiro y el ángel se apresuró a sacar conclusiones. Conclusiones que le hicieron hervir la sangre nuevamente, quizá no había sido tan bueno que bajara a ver lo que hacía su custodiado.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Me alegra mucho actualizar, lo juro. Ojalá me dejen un lindo review, perdón por la tardanza y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Saluditos! ;)_**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Los días siguieron pasando y Kurt dejó de hacerse tan presente como antes. Por supuesto que Blaine notó el cambio y se intrigó por lo sucedido, desgraciadamente no había podido hablar sobre ello con su ángel, ya que éste se negaba a dejarse ver los días que Blaine se encontraba con Sebastian; cosa que sucedía todos los días. El ojimiel no tenía muchos indicios sobre lo que había hecho mal para que su ángel se molestara tanto con él, ya ni siquiera podía verlo en sus sueños y eso lo entristecía al igual que a Kurt, pero ni así el castaño terminaba con el sufrimiento de ambos.

No fue hasta el día de su cumpleaños cuando decidió que tenía que estar a su lado, después de todo Blaine no cumpliría 16 dos veces en la vida. Por ello fue que tuvo que dirigirse cuanto antes a la habitación de su custodiado para sorprenderlo esa mañana, el ángel realmente quería ver su rostro en cuanto el moreno notara su presencia pero sabía que era algo temprano para el mortal. Después de todo, ¿quién se levanta a las 7 en sábado? Claro era que Blaine no, pero el ojiazul no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de observar la tranquilidad con la que su custodiado dormía.

– Buenas días dormilón… – Comenzó a repetir el ángel guardián dos horas más tarde al ver que el ojimiel comenzaba a moverse en la cama.

– ¿Kurt? Debo estar soñando. – Dijo el menor sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.

– Abre los ojos para que veas que no es así.

– ¡KURT! – Gritó Blaine en cuanto logró visualizar a su ángel y corrió a abrazarlo sin pensar.

– Wow, deberías soltarme porque no estoy seguro que esto esté bien… – Balbuceó el más alto mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

– Sólo es un abrazo Kurt. – Lo tranquilizó Blaine fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos azules antes de decidir abrazarlo nuevamente. – Te extrañé mucho. – Le hizo saber.

– Yo también, feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo el castaño provocando que el corazón del joven se detuviera un instante.

– ¿No lo olvidaste? – Preguntó emocionado.

– ¿Me crees capaz de olvidar que mi custodiado cumple 16 años hoy?

– Tu custodiado, cierto. – Repitió el estudiante al escuchar aquellas palabras.

– ¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas así, sabes que eres más que eso para mí. – Se apresuró a aclarar Kurt al notar la reacción del festejado.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó él con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

– ¡Sí! También eres mi amigo. – Respondió el ángel y la decepción llegó al mortal.

– Vaya… – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

– Te dejaré unos minutos para que te vistas y estaré de regreso, ¿sí? – Propuso Kurt al notar el tono de voz de su custodiado.

– De acuerdo, gracias. – Dijo el más pequeño de los Anderson intentado sonar lo más normal posible mientras su ángel desaparecía.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Amigos? Blaine no quería que Kurt lo considerara su amigo, eso era lo último que quería que pensara de su relación. A pesar de todo, el joven intentó guardar la calma, él sabía que aunque a una persona le guste otra, eso no garantiza que el sentimiento sea correspondido y menos si esa otra persona se trata de un ángel guardián llamado Kurt. Había que aceptarlo, el castaño no era muy perspicaz para esas cosas y Blaine ya lo había notado. Lo bueno de la situación era que él ya tenía en mente un plan que seguro no le fallaría para llamar su atención, especialmente ese día que había decidido hacer algo importante.

– ¿Kurt? – Decidió llamarlo en cuanto terminó de arreglarse.

– Sí, ya venía. Wow… – Respondió el ángel al encontrarse con él y notar que estaba usando unos pantalones rojos muy ajustados a juego con una camisa negra estilo polo y un corbatín, ¿podría verse mejor? No, claro que no.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me veo muy mal? – Preguntó el más bajo un poco inseguro ante la reacción del otro.

– ¿Bromeas? Creo que te va muy bien ese atuendo. – Le aclaró Kurt.

– Me alegra que te guste más que mi uniforme. – Decidió decir el ojimiel para ver la reacción de su ángel guardián.

– ¡Oh! El uniforme también te sienta bien. – Comentó el ángel sintiendo de repente un poco más de calor en la habitación.

– Gracias.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? – Preguntó el castaño para cambiar el tema de conversación.

– No lo sé, es sábado y probablemente estaré solo aquí todo el día. – Le hizo saber el joven.

– Puedo pasar algo de tiempo contigo y… – Comenzó a decir el ojiazul y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el corazón de Blaine se acelerara.

– ¡Sí! No se me ocurre nada mejor. – Casi gritó emocionado.

– Qué entusiasta estás. – Notó el más alto.

– Debe ser culpa tuya, hace mucho que no te veía y comenzaba a creer que jamás lo haría de nuevo. – Lo acusó el mortal con una sonrisa triste.

– Lamento haberte dejado así… – Se disculpó apenado.

– De hecho, creo que me debes una explicación.

– Eh, yo… – Comenzó a balbucear nervioso el ángel mientras su custodiado intentaba reprimir una carcajada.

– Pero será después, por ahora yo soy el que quiere decirte algo importante. – Lo tranquilizó el festejado.

– ¿Ah, sí?

– Sí, lo he estado pensando mucho y quiero hacerlo hoy porque me siento mayor y quizá eso me dé un poco más de valor si esto sale mal. – Siguió diciendo Blaine.

– ¿Por qué saldría mal? ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Preguntó el ojiazul confundido.

– Kurt yo… – Intentó decir pero no pudo continuar.

– No puede ser tan malo, dimelo. – Lo animó el ángel.

– Desde hace tiempo me siento algo diferente, estoy más feliz y me gusta escuchar música con letras muy empalagosas, y creo que sé la razón. – Dijo sin dudar.

– Ti-tienes m-mal gusto, e-eso debe ser… – Balbuceó nervioso el ángel intentando sonreír pero no le funcionó su estrategia.

– ¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que creo que me he enamorado. – Soltó Blaine de pronto con toda la seriedad necesaria.

– Ah, yo… – Comenzó a decir el más alto pero fue interrumpido.

– Espera, déjame terminar. – Le pidió el ojimiel.

– De acuerdo.

– El caso es Kurt, que estoy seguro que estoy enamorado y quiero… – Siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba un poco más a él pero el sonido de la puerta los hizo quedarse helados a ambos.

– Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz… – Se escuchó cantar a varios chicos mientras entraban a la habitación con un pequeño pastel que tenía una vela encendida para el cumpleañero. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños Blaine! – Gritaron todos al unísono en cuanto terminaron de cantar.

– Wow, quita esa cara de emoción Anderson. – Dijo Thad al ver la expresión de su amigo y fue hasta ese momento que Blaine reaccionó.

– ¿Eh? Yo… Yo… Lo siento chicos, me tomaron por sorpresa. – Se disculpó sin poder olvidar que estaba a punto de hacer algo muy importante y no había podido hacerlo.

– ¡Ese era el punto! – Gritó alguien más a quien no pudo reconocer y decidió no prestarle atención.

– Pide un deseo Blaine y sopla la velita. – Dijo Sebastian mientras se acercaba a él con el pastelito.

– Un deseo, un deseo… – Dijo Blaine en voz alta antes de encontrarse con la mirada azul que tanto le gustaba y supo inmediatamente qué era lo que iba a pedir.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ahora muérdele! – Gritó Thad al ver que la velita se apagaba.

– ¿Qué? No, eso no. – Se quejó el festejado.

– ¿Cómo que no? ¡Que le muerda! ¡Que le muerda! – Insistieron los demás y no tuvo más remedio que complacerlos a pesar de saber que terminaría con el pequeño pastel embarrado en su rostro.

– ¡Si! ¡Pon la música Smythe y que comience la fiesta! – Gritó David entusiasmado.

– ¿Fiesta? – Preguntó Blaine confundido.

– ¡Sí! ¿Crees que te dejaremos solo el día de tu cumpleaños? – Le preguntó Thad y el joven tuvo que contener la respuesta que quería darle a su amigo.

– Yo… Gracias chicos. – Dijo finalmente y rogó internamente que su ángel no lo abandonara ese día.

– ¡Ven, baila conmigo! – Escuchó de pronto la voz del joven Smythe y se vio bailando con él lo que para Blaine fue un largo rato.

Las horas siguieron pasando y por más que el cumpleañero quería quedarse a solas no sabía cómo decírselo a sus acompañantes tomando en cuenta que habían sacrificado su fin de semana sólo por estar con él. Sin embargo, él sabía que no eran los únicos que estaban a su lado porque confiaba con todo su ser en que su ángel guardián seguía por ahí en algún lugar esperándolo pacientemente. Porque él no se iría, ¿verdad? No, había dicho que pasaría tiempo con él y debía cumplir su promesa.

Promesa que Kurt conocía de sobra y sólo por eso era que seguía ahí viendo cómo el joven Smythe se retorcía demasiado cerca de su custodiado. Vamos, él sabía muy en el fondo que no estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo, era una simple fiesta y se estaban divirtiendo pero el único que no compartía el sentimiento era él. ¿Acaso no podría alguien que no fuera Sebastian bailar con Blaine? Afortunadamente el tiempo hizo de las suyas y por fin los chicos decidieron dejar descansar al festejado.

– ¿Kurt? Por favor, dime que sigues aquí. – Dijo Blaine en cuanto todos salieron del lugar.

– Hola… – Respondió el ángel apareciendo en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

– ¡Sí! Gracias al cielo sigues aquí, pensé que no se irían nunca. – Exclamó el joven Anderson.

– Yo también pero son buenos muchachos.

– Lo sé, la verdad no esperaba algo así hoy. – Confesó el mortal.

– Me alegra que no hayas pasado el día solo y aunque quisiera quedarme, ya es tarde. – Tuvo que decir Kurt.

– ¿Me dirás qué hice mal la última vez? – Se atrevió a preguntar el ojimiel.

– No vale la pena hablar de eso Blaine. – Sentenció el más alto y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

– Si vale… – Insistió.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Quiso saber el ángel un tanto curioso.

– Porque yo… Yo…

– No lo digas Blaine, tengo que irme. – Lo interrumpió Kurt al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

– Pero Kurt, quiero hacerlo… – Le hizo saber el moreno logrando que su corazón se detuviera un microsegundo.

– Adiós Blaine. – Se obligó a decir el ángel.

– Kurt, por favor… – Suplicó el joven.

– Lo siento…

– Al menos prométeme que volverás más seguido, te lo suplico. – Casi lloró el más bajo.

– No creo que sea conveniente. – Dijo él terminantemente y sin más desapareció.

– ¡Kurt! – fue lo último que pudo gritar mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Ahora estaba seguro de que su ángel sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él y si no se equivocaba, el castaño también tenía sentimientos hacia él. Pero ese no era el fin de la historia, el joven Anderson no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente porque creía que de verdad ellos podrían tener una linda relación. Claro que sería complicado porque vamos, ¿un humano y un ángel? Cualquiera diría que se trataba de una locura, pero Blaine no. Él iba a luchar por defender su amor y estaba seguro que pronto conseguiría que Kurt aceptara lo que sentía por él, de una u otra forma.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Yo regresando, poco a poco... Espero que alguien siga leyendo esta historia y si es así, les recuerdo que en cuatro capítulos más llegamos al final. Recen para que la termine antes de año nuevo xDD ¡Saluditos a todos! ;)**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Imposible. Ésa era la palabra que describía a la perfección el sentimiento del ojiazul en aquel momento. ¿Su custodiado había estado a punto de decirle lo que él creía que le iba a decir? Sí, no había otro motivo por el cual Blaine pudiera ponerse tan nervioso. Siendo sincero con él mismo, Kurt sabía que eso podía pasar, sabía que si seguía viendo tan seguido al moreno ésta podría ser una de las consecuencias y lo peor del caso era que a una parte de él no le interesaba.

¿A quién iba a engañar? Él también tenía sentimientos hacia el menor que no había querido reconocer con anterioridad, pero eso lo ponía en una situación complicada. ¿Se atrevería a romper la única regla que había establecido el Señor desde…? No, no sabía desde cuándo existía esa regla, pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que era inquebrantable. ¡Vamos! ¿De verdad tenía que fijarse en la persona equivocada? ¿Por qué no había podido sentirse así con Elliot? Él era un buen ángel, nunca había tenido problemas de ningún tipo y todo el mundo sabía que lo quería. ¿Por qué Blaine? ¡¿Por qué?!

Era evidente que el ángel se sentía confundido después de haber visitado por última vez a su custodiado, no quería adelantarse a los hechos pero si el Señor se enterara de los sentimientos de ambos… No, no quería imaginarse lo que podría pasar. Por lo pronto ya era suficiente que él reconociera sus sentimientos y que intentara lidiar con ellos; cosa que no estaba haciendo nada bien porque en los últimos días se encontraba más distraído que de costumbre y prácticamente todos a su alrededor lo habían notado.

– Hasta el cuello… – Dijo una voz a las espaldas del ángel haciendo que éste dejara a un lado sus pensamientos.

– ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

– Estás hasta el cuello por ese chico… – Sentenció el moreno.

– No sé de qué hablas Nick.

– ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo con esto? – Se quejó el más bajo y Kurt rodó los ojos.

– Está bien, está bien. La verdad es que… – Comenzó a decir pero no pudo continuar.

– Aha… – Lo animó su acompañante.

– Sí, me gusta. – Terminó aceptando.

– Y tú a él… – Intervino una tercer voz y el castaño miró a sus amigos.

– ¿Y qué se supone que haga? – Preguntó expectante.

– Por lo pronto escucharlo, ¿no? – Sugirió el rubio.

– No sé si sea buena idea ir a verlo.

– Parece que escribe algo… – Señaló Nick mientras echaba un vistazo a la Tierra.

– Sí, lleva días haciendo esas cartas y no sé para quién son… – Respondió el ojiazul en tono molesto al darse cuenta de lo que hacía su custodiado.

– ¿Celoso? – Lo cuestionó Jeff y el color subió a sus mejillas.

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

– ¿Entonces por qué no le preguntas para quién escribe? – Sugirieron sus amigos al mismo tiempo y después se echaron a reír.

– Es que no sé si quiero escuchar la respuesta… – Confesó el castaño.

– ¿Te gusta o no? – Insistió su amigo.

– ¡Sí! Pero no quiero que… – Comenzó a decir Kurt intentando expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero Jeff tuvo que interrumpirlo.

– ¡Mira quién llegó! – Casi gritó al ver que el joven Smythe estaba en la habitación del ojimiel. – ¿Qué crees que quiera? – Quiso saber el ángel.

– No lo sé, hace días que no lo veía con Blaine…

– ¿Y si vamos a averiguar? – Preguntó Nick con algo de curiosidad.

– ¿Ir? No, no creo que sea buena idea. – Sentenció el ángel guardián mientras seguía contemplando lo que sucedía en la Tierra.

– ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó en voz alta Jeff al ver que los jóvenes habían salido de la habitación de Blaine y caminaban por el pasillo.

– Ah… ¿A la habitación del suricato? – Dijo Kurt en voz alta al verlos cerca de su destino.

– ¿Suricato? – Preguntaron ambos al ángel guardián.

– Larga historia… – Respondió apenado y continuó mirando la escena. – ¡¿Qué rayos hace Blaine ahí?! – Preguntó exasperado después de un rato.

– Cálmate, fueron por la guitarra, ¿ves? – Intentó tranquilizarlo el rubio.

– Claro… – Balbuceó sin despegar la mirada de la Tierra. – ¿Para qué quiere la guitarra?

– ¿No sabías que sabe tocarla? – Preguntó Nick divertido.

– No…

– Aprendió cuando tenía siete y siguió con el piano, pero no terminó sus lecciones. – Explicó el moreno.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kurt interesado.

– Una niña de su clase lo quería obligar a ser su novio.

– Niña loca… – Dijo sin pensar y ambos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡Kurt! – Lo reprendió Jeff.

– Perdón… – Se disculpó el más alto y los tres redirigieron su mirada hacia la escena que casi olvidaban.

– No entiendo, ¿le está cantando una canción a Sebastian? – Quiso saber el rubio al darse cuenta que era Blaine quien tenía la guitarra en mano.

– Imposible… – Respondió en voz alta el ojiazul.

– Escuchemos entonces… – Propuso el moreno y enseguida el ángel guardián hizo su magia para poder escuchar a fondo lo que pasaba en aquella habitación.

– No sé si conozcas esta canción, pero me recuerda a alguien especial y hace días que he querido tocarla… – Decía su custodiado mientras miraba a Sebastian intentando mirar a alguien más detrás de él.

– Adelante Blaine, soy todo oídos. – Lo animó el ojiverde y la música comenzó a sonar.

 _Would you know my name_ _  
_ _if i saw you in heaven?_ _  
_ _Would it be the same_ _  
_ _if i saw you in heaven?_ _  
_ _I must be strong and carry on_ _  
_ _´cause i know i don´t belong there* in heaven..._

– ¿Estás escuchando lo mismo que yo? – Preguntó Jeff al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

– No puede ser… – Respondió sin pensar el ángel guardián

 _Would you hold my hand_ _  
_ _if i saw you in heaven?_ _  
_ _Would you help me stand_ _  
_ _if i saw you in heaven?_ _  
_ _I must be strong and carry on_ _  
_ _´cause i know i don´t belong there* in heaven._

– ¿Ahora estamos pensando lo mismo? – Preguntó el rubio ante la expresión atónita del castaño.

– Esa canción no es para él… – Concluyó Nick ante la escena.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Esa canción dice Kurt en cada palabra, ¿qué piensas hacer? – Casi gritó el otro emocionado para que su amigo reaccionara.

– Nada… – Fue la respuesta del ojiazul.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Él no sabe que la escuché así que… – Comenzó a decir tratando de evitar pensar en lo que aquello significaba pero su amigo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

– Kurt, eres su ángel guardián, ¿por qué no escucharías algo como eso? – Dijo sujetándolo por los hombros.

– ¡No lo sé Nick! Sólo… Sólo no quiero romperle el corazón… – Respondió el castaño intentando no quebrarse en ese momento.

– ¡Entonces no lo hagas y ve a verlo! – Gritó el moreno algo exasperado.

– ¿Y la regla Nick?

– Olvídalo Kurt, ¿hace cuánto que no sentías algo como lo que está recorriendo tu cuerpo en este momento? – Quiso saber su mejor amigo.

– ¿Crees que sea lo correcto Jeff?

– Ve a verlo Kurt, averigua si vale la pena… – Insistió el rubio y su amigo lo miró pensativo.

– Pero… – Intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por Jeff.

– ¡Mira, está terminando! – Gritó el rubio desviando la atención a las últimas líneas de la canción que seguía resonando en aquella habitación de Dalton.

 _(…)_

 _I must be strong and carry on_ _  
_ _´cause i know i don´t belong there* in heaven._

– ¡Eso fue hermoso Blaine! – Gritó entusiasta el ojiverde.

– ¿Te pareció?

– Fue perfecto, sólo hace falta algo… – Le aseguró el más alto pensando en lo que estaba por hacer.

– Lo sé… – Respondió sin pensar el más bajo mientras pensaba en ese alguien que faltaba justo en ese momento. Ese alguien que debería haber escuchado su canción y que debería estar ahí para decirle que había entendido el mensaje, que él también lo quería y que ambos podrían tener un final feliz. Pero en cambio ahí estaba Blaine, sintiendo el cálido aliento del chico que se acercaba acompasadamente a su boca para robarle el que sería su primer beso. Quizá era tiempo de abrir un poco la mente y, con suerte, poner celoso a alguien.

– ¡NI SE TE OCURRA BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON! – Escuchó el joven fuerte y claro justo unos segundos antes de que sus labios rosaran los de su compañero.

– Lo siento Seb, esto sería un grave error… – Se disculpó de inmediato y se alejó de él para ver frente a él a la persona que estaba esperando, no se veía muy contento pero su corazón se había acelerado mucho más que unos minutos atrás.

– ¿Qué? – Casi gritó el otro chico confundido ante la respuesta de Blaine.

– Debo irme, lo siento…

– ¡Blaine! – Fue lo último que se escuchó en el pasillo mientras el adolescente corría a su recámara.

El ojimiel no podía creer que lo que estaba pasando fuera real, sabía que quería alguna reacción por parte de su ángel guardián pero… Olvídenlo. ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que esperaba que el castaño se apareciera! Lo que no tenía planeado eran los sentimientos de Sebastian hacia él pero ya se encargaría de aclarar las cosas con el chico más tarde. Por ahora lo único que esperaba era que su ángel no se diera por vencido tan fácilmente y lo siguiera hasta su destino; cosa por la que no tuvo que preocuparse unos minutos después.

– Espero que sepas que no puedes huir de un ángel de la guarda… – Lo escuchó decir con la dulce voz que tanto le gustaba.

– No lo estaba haciendo. – Respondió tranquilamente el joven.

– ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso? – Exigió el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Quiso saber el más bajo.

– Estabas cantando una canción que claramente no estaba dedicada a ese suricato, creo que me debes una explicación… – Insistió Kurt.

– ¿Ahora si quieres escucharme? Porque la última vez decidiste irte antes de escuchar lo que tenía que decir…

– Pues ahora sí quiero, quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto porque no me creo el cuento de que querías cantar una canción en presencia de… – Exclamó molesto el ojiazul pero no pudo terminar.

– ¡No le vayas a decir suricato de nuevo! – Lo interrumpió Blaine y eso se sintió como un gancho al hígado del ángel.

– Iba a decir Sebastian, ¿sí? – Dijo el más alto a regañadientes.

– Claro… ¿Y me podrías decir para quién crees que canté esa canción entonces? – Preguntó su custodiado algo curioso.

– Tú dímelo.

– Yo pregunté primero. – Contestó Blaine tranquilamente.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo fui el que te encontró a punto de besar al tal Sebastian y yo soy el que exigió una explicación primero! – Gritó Kurt a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

– En ese caso, yo también quiero una explicación, ¿por qué impediste que me besara con él? – Le devolvió la pregunta Blaine.

– ¡Porque no lo quieres!

– ¿Y cómo sabes eso Kurt? ¿Ya lees mi mente? – Lo retó el menor.

– ¡YO NO LEO TU MENTE BLAINE, ENTIÉNDELO! – Explotó de pronto el ángel y el ojimiel se dio cuenta que había llegado a su límite.

– ¿Podrías calmarte un poco? – Le preguntó con una voz suave que relajó al otro.

– Lo siento… – Se disculpó.

– ¿Crees que podamos hablar como la gente civilizada? – Decidió preguntar el más bajo mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya.

– Yo…

– Siempre me ha gustado la descarga eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que mi piel está en contacto con la tuya… – Dijo en voz alta sin dejarlo continuar con lo que fuera a decir.

– Todavía no entiendo por qué puedes hacer eso. – Intentó quejarse el más alto sin que sonara realmente así.

– ¿Importa? Yo creo que hay algunas cosas que sólo tienen que suceder Kurt. – Le respondió el mortal con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

– ¿Seguimos hablando de…?

– De nosotros… – Confirmó Blaine decidido.

– Blaine, no quiero que malinterpretes lo que yo… – Intentó decir el ojiazul pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas con la boca del menor.

La parte racional del ángel le gritaba que se separara y que hiciera lo correcto, le recordaba la única regla que existía en el universo y la posibilidad de estar con alguien en igualdad de condiciones, como Elliot. Sin embargo, el hecho de sentir los labios de Blaine moviéndose suavemente sobre los suyos lo hicieron querer corresponderle al instante y olvidar en todo lo que estaba pensando. Por una vez en su vida decidió dejar salir sus sentimientos y disfrutar del momento, disfrutar del suave roce de los labios del adolescente que embonaban perfectamente con los suyos y del pequeño mordisco que se atrevió a darle Blaine casi al finalizar.

– ¿Eso es lo que no quieres que malinterprete? Yo creo que me queda muy claro lo que está pasando aquí Kurt… – Dijo el ojimiel en cuanto recuperó el ritmo de su respiración.

– Blaine… – Quiso decir el ángel pero una vez más no le permitieron continuar.

– Me gustas Kurt, no puedo evitar sentirme así cada vez que estás cerca y tú no puedes decirme que te soy indiferente porque mi plan funcionó. – Declaró sin reparos el moreno.

– ¿Tu plan? – Tuvo que preguntar el otro.

– Sí…

– ¿Planeaste besar al suricato? – Exigió saber el mayor.

– Tanto como planearlo, no. Quizá recordé que sólo venías a mí en situaciones extremas y pensé que ésta sería una buena oportunidad para verte. – Confesó Blaine y aguardó la respuesta de su acompañante.

– Puedo decir que es el mejor error que he cometido… – Contestó Kurt tristemente.

– ¿Error?

– Blaine, me gustas y no puedo negártelo, pero… – Intentó explicar sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– No sigas. – Lo detuvo el joven Anderson.

– Pero Blaine…

– La última vez tú no me dejaste hablar a mí y esta vez soy yo quien no quiere escucharte. Disfrutemos este momento Kurt, acabas de decirme lo que he querido escuchar en mucho tiempo y no voy a permitir que lo arruines. – Declaró el ojimiel.

– Me gustas mucho, tal y como eres. – Decidió decir el ángel guardián y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del mortal.

– Esperaba que lo repitieras… – Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de lanzarse de nuevo a los labios que tanto había deseado saborear desde días atrás. Esos labios que, por ahora, le brindaban la mayor felicidad de su vida.

* * *

 ** _¡Hey! ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Ya sé que les debo la navidad, el año nuevo y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, pero hasta ahora he tenido tiempo para subir lo poco que he escrito. Lamento mucho la demora, mi último semestre se está complicando y parece que los maestros se han puesto de acuerdo para hacer sufrir a los pre-graduados con tantas tareas como para explotar. La buena noticia es que sigo en pie y que pretendo terminar todas mis historias, les agradezco su paciencia y espero que nos leamos pronto. ¡Un abrazo! ;)_**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

¿No se suponía que estar en el cielo era el paraíso? El castaño que yacía en la cama del mortal sentía que el estar ahí era su paraíso personal, el observar el compás de la respiración de su amado, así como sentir el roce de su piel junto a la suya y el contemplar esa sonrisa que no se le había borrado del rostro en toda la noche era todo lo que podía pedir para sentirse el ángel más feliz del universo. Una parte de él sabía que la fantasía pronto terminaría, que aunque Blaine no había querido escucharlo anteriormente tendría que hacerlo en cuanto despertara, pero para su fortuna eso todavía no pasaba.

Por eso fue que se dio el lujo de inhalar profundamente su aroma para no olvidarlo jamás y con tan solo sentirlo entrar a sus pulmones le generó una oleada de sensaciones que le recorrió el cuerpo. Kurt estaba fascinado con lo que le hacía sentir el menor incluso con un ligero toque, pero esta vez era él el que podía a provechar para acariciarlo; poco a poco llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y sintió el calor que irradiaba el joven, con mucho cuidado fue recorriendo con sus dedos su rostro, delineando exhaustivamente sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz y finalmente esos labios que no podían compararse con nada.

Al cabo de un rato el ángel decidió intentar darle forma a los rizos desordenados que caían sobre la frente de su custodiado y el pensar que seguía siendo su ángel guardián le provocó una punzada en el pecho. ¿Acaso no podría llegar a un acuerdo con el Señor? ¿Tan difícil sería que él y Blaine pudieran tener una historia juntos, al menos en esa vida? Él sabía que estaba pidiendo imposibles pero estaba enamorado y no quería tener que decirle adiós al que consideraba en ese momento como el amor de su vida.

– ¿Kurt? – Escuchó su nombre de aquella voz que le encantaba.

– Buenos días dormilón… – Dijo en respuesta sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en el rostro.

– Temía que todo esto fuera un sueño. – Confesó el mortal mientras acariciaba el rostro de su ángel guardián y notó el suspiro que escapó de los labios del castaño.

– De haberlo sabido antes…

¿Te hubieras ido? – Preguntó algo asustado.

Creo que tenemos algo importante de qué hablar Blaine… – Se obligó a decir no muy convencido de que fuera el momento de hacerlo.

Si me vas a decir que lo nuestro es imposible porque soy tu custodiado, no lo hagas porque creo que existe alguna razón en el universo por la cual yo siento lo que siento por ti y dudo que exista una ley que lo prohíba. – Sentenció el ojimiel antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo.

¿Y si yo te dijera que sí?

¿Sí, qué? – Preguntó desconcertado.

Que sí existe esa ley. – Contestó a su pesar el ángel.

¿Quieres tomarme el pelo?

– No Blaine, es en serio. En mi mundo no hay tantas reglas como en el tuyo porque todos somos ángeles y todo lo que hacemos es necesariamente guiado por el amor, pero sí existe una regla universal que no podemos romper. – Explicó el más alto sintiendo que su corazón se partía en más de dos pedazos.

– ¿Cuál? – Quiso saber el mortal.

– El amor sólo se puede dar entre iguales. – Dijo en respuesta y el ambiente se tornó tenso.

– ¿Eso qué significa? – Preguntó el joven sin más.

– Ya sabes, humanos con humanos…

– Ángeles con ángeles. – Terminó de decir Blaine por él.

– Blaine, yo… – Comenzó a decir el ángel pero su acompañante lo detuvo mientras se sentaba abruptamente.

– Espera.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sin pensar e imitó al ojimiel.

– No, me rehúso a creerlo. No puede ser cierto Kurt, porque de ser así tú no podrías sentir lo que sientes por mí y yo tampoco me habría enamorado de ti… – Dijo el menor al borde del llanto y el corazón del ángel se encogió en su lugar.

– De verdad me gustas, no recuerdo haber sentido algo así por alguien más y créeme cuando digo que soy el último que quisiera que esa regla existiera, pero existe y no podemos hacer nada al respecto. – Comentó tristemente el castaño.

¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Exigió saber Blaine al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Pues que tendremos que conformarnos con lo que teníamos antes… – Fue la respuesta del otro.

– No puedo hacer eso Kurt, no cuando acabo de pasar la noche más feliz de mi vida a tu lado. – Soltó el moreno sin poder controlar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

– Por eso no quería que llegara este momento Blaine, lo último que quiero es lastimarte… – Dijo muy a su pesar el ángel mientras abrazaba al mortal.

– Entonces no lo hagas y superemos esto juntos. – Propuso el estudiante con un toque de esperanza en su voz.

– Pero Blaine…

– ¡Olvida la regla! Te quiero y me quieres, ¿qué otra cosa necesitamos? – Casi gritó desesperado ante la situación y al ver Kurt que el joven no iba a ceder tan fácilmente tuvo que tomar una decisión.

– Nada, no necesitamos nada más… – Dijo para tranquilizarlo y aunque una parte de él quería creer lo que decía, otra le hacía saber que estaba cometiendo un grave error y que posiblemente lo pagaría con creces. Afortunadamente el ángel tiró a la basura todos los pensamientos que lo hacían querer retractarse de estar con el joven Anderson, ya que entre sus brazos él se sentía tan seguro como el otro, era como si el estar juntos fuera suficiente.

Pasaron esa tarde tumbados en la cama disfrutando de su compañía, Kurt seguía sin saber por qué podía sentir tan vívidamente a su pareja pero no le importaba la razón en aquel momento, él sólo quería disfrutar de lo que tenía con Blaine y de esos labios que lo volvían loco. De vez en cuando platicaban sobre cualquier cosa como la edad secreta del ángel, el cómo era eso de vivir en el cielo, cuántos custodiados había tenido Kurt anteriormente a pesar de que el joven ya conocía esa información, desde cuándo lo había estado cuidando, cuáles eran sus límites y un montón de cosas más que Blaine quería saber.

– ¿Y tu corazón? – Preguntó curioso el mortal anunciando que había terminado el descanso de preguntas y respuestas.

– ¿Cómo?

– Quiero decir, si ustedes no son humanos, ¿tienen corazón, pulmones y eso? – Explicó su duda para que lo comprendiera mejor.

– ¡Oh! Físicamente no, solemos usar expresiones como las de los humanos pero en realidad no tenemos una dimensión física. O al menos se supone que no la tenemos, por eso de verdad me parece imposible que puedas tocarme… – Respondió el castaño un poco consternado.

– ¿Qué problema tienes con eso? Si quieres dejo de hacerlo. – Dijo sin más el menor.

– ¡No! No es por eso, es sólo que es algo extraño…

– Bueno, la verdad es que no somos un mortal y un ángel que sigan las normas o los estándares, ¿sabes? – Le recordó el ojimiel y ambos sonrieron.

– Pues me está gustando ser rebelde contigo… – Confesó el ángel guardián.

– ¿Qué tan rebelde? – Lo retó Blaine.

– Lo suficiente como para estar contigo en este momento. – Contestó tranquilamente mientras lo abrazaba y el mortal suspiró.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

– ¿De qué? – Preguntó confundido el más alto.

– No soy tonto, sé que no estarás conmigo todos los días a todas horas así que quiero saber cuánto tiempo me queda antes de que te vayas… – Se explicó.

– No te darás cuenta cuando me vaya, lo prometo. – Lo tranquilizó depositando un beso en su frente y el joven se aferró un poco más a su cuerpo.

– No me molesta que lo hagas, siempre y cuando me jures por lo más sagrado del universo que vas a regresar. – Dijo seriamente.

– Entendido.

– ¿Y bien? – Insistió Blaine.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué es eso más sagrado para ti? – Exigió saber para asegurarse de que el ángel cumpliera su palabra.

– Nuestro amor. – Respondió sin tener que pensarlo dos veces.

– Te amo Kurt. – Dijo sin pensar el mortal y una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de su pareja.

– Y yo a ti.

Las horas pasaron tan lentamente como fue posible, era como si hasta el tiempo quisiera que la pareja disfrutara de su compañía antes de la partida del ángel, pero la hora llegó al final de cuentas. Kurt tuvo que ir al cielo para hacerse cargo de sus deberes y sorpresivamente se encontró con Nick y con Jeff en su lugar de trabajo. – ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – Preguntó sin pensar.

– Primero deberías agradecernos en lugar de cuestionar nuestra presencia. – Se quejó el rubio ante la pregunta de su amigo.

– Lo siento chicos, me sorprendieron.

– ¿Creíste que dejaríamos que el Señor sospechara de tu ausencia? – Preguntó Nick casi ofendido.

– Siempre vas a contar con nuestro apoyo Kurt. – Le informó Jeff.

– Y más si vas a mantener viva esa sonrisa en Blaine, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan contento. – Siguió diciendo el moreno y sin querer todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

– Lo amo.

– No era tan difícil reconocerlo, ¿o sí? – Señaló su mejor amigo y él corrió a abrazarlos a ambos.

– ¡Gracias chicos! Gracias por su apoyo incondicional.

– Siempre, pero no creas que te escaparás. ¡Queremos los detalles de tu romance! – Gritó Jeff emocionado y los tres se echaron a reír.

Por supuesto que el ángel les iba contar todo a sus amigos, no conocía de otra persona que pudiera compartir su felicidad como ellos y aunque seguía esa molestia en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en la relación que estaba manteniendo con Blaine, la felicidad que lo invadía era más fuerte que aquella preocupación.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Capítulo corto, pero capítulo feliz. Falta muy poquito para el final, ojalá alguien siga disfrutando de esta historia, gracias por leer. ¡Un abrazo! ;)**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

El apoyo de los ángeles es incondicional y Kurt lo sabía; por ello no le preocupaba que el Señor notara sus ausencias, Nick y Jeff llevaban tiempo cubriéndole la espalda para que él pudiera pasar tiempo junto a Blaine y, de paso, los ángeles habían aprovechado un poco para conocerse, preguntarse una que otra cosa y darse una oportunidad en una relación formal. No había ser en el universo más feliz que el ojiazul, todo marchaba de maravilla con su ahora novio y con sus mejores amigos.

Así es, en aquel momento Kurt y Blaine ya eran novios, el menor se había decidido a preguntárselo un mes atrás y el más alto no se había podido negar a tal petición. El moreno ya había aclarado las cosas anteriormente con Sebastian y ambos habían quedado como amigos, el ángel ya no sentía celos del otro castaño y bueno, tanto él como Blaine disfrutaban de su amor con la conciencia tranquila.

Se podía decir que el amor reinaba en sus corazones, era como si se encontraran en un sueño del cual temieran tanto despertar que sólo se concentraban en los buenos momentos. Aquellos en los que Kurt besaba a su novio, jugaba con su novio, o bien, dormía con su novio; todos esos simples detalles hacían que el corazón de los enamorados latiera más fuerte cada vez que se encontraban. Sin embargo, pensar tanto en eso también desconcentraba un poco al castaño, seguramente fue por eso que ese día no se dio cuenta que el Señor llevaba unos cuantos minutos detrás de él observando lo que hacía cuidadosamente.

– Kurt… – Lo llamó después de un rato.

– ¿Si? – Respondió de inmediato el ángel.

– Necesito hablar contigo. – Le hizo saber el Señor.

– Dígame.

– He notado ciertas ausencias y me preocupa lo que está pasando contigo, ¿podrías explicarme lo que sucede? – Decidió decir antes de condenar al ojiazul.

– Na-nada señor, no volverá a suceder. – Contestó el susodicho algo nervioso.

– ¿De verdad nada? – Insistió el Señor.

– No, nada…

– Te voy a creer… – Dijo no muy convencido y Kurt creyó que la conversación estaba por terminar.

– Se lo agradezco mucho y le repito que no volverá a suceder. – Espetó concentrándose en sus labores.

– Eso ya lo sé, no volverá a suceder porque tú tendrás otra misión. – Aseguró el Señor haciendo que el castaño se congelara en su lugar.

– ¿Cómo?

– Nick ya terminó lo que le encomendé y ya puede regresar para ocupar su lugar, tú posiblemente retomes el lugar de alguien que todavía no regresa de la Tierra. – Explicó tranquilamente y el castaño sintió que el oxígeno de pronto no era suficiente.

– Pero, pero, pero… – Balbuceó incapaz de expresar frase alguna.

– No hay pero que valga Kurt, te necesito aquí para otra cosa y eso harás.

– Discúlpeme señor, creo que he estado haciendo bien mi trabajo y considero que Nick puede retomar el lugar de ese alguien al que pretende que cubra mientras regresa de su misión. – Decidió protestar por primera vez.

– Pero Nick es el ángel guardián de tu custodiado, él lo conoce mejor que tú.

– Lo dudo… – Dijo sin pensar y sus palabras llegaron a oídos del mayor.

– ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó el Señor.

– Con todo el respeto que se merece, no creo que Nick pueda hacer mi trabajo como yo. – Lo enfrentó.

– No te entiendo Kurt, jamás me habías desobedecido y últimamente estás muy raro. Parece que te estás apegando a Blaine y esa es una razón más para querer quitarte del cargo, creo que Nick te dijo que… – Comenzó a decir el hombre de barba blanca pero el castaño lo interrumpió.

– ¿Que no involucrara mis sentimientos con mi trabajo? Sí, lo hizo y no creo haber cruzado la línea. – Se apresuró a decir.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó seriamente mientras le sostenía la mirada y entonces lo notó. – Lo siento Kurt, sea cual sea tu respuesta a eso, temo que esta vez no voy a ser flexible. Te voy a dar un par de días para que pongas al tanto a Nick sobre lo que ha pasado con el muchacho y entonces te veré para tu nueva misión.

– Está bien. – Respondió resignado el ojiazul y se dio la vuelta para volver a sus labores.

– Sé que lo amas Kurt, no puedes ocultarme nada. – Le hizo saber el Señor con un tono de voz distinto.

– ¿Por eso mi cambio?

– No puedo dejar que rompas la regla y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que lo re-consideres y nada… – Señaló el más alto serenamente.

– ¿Y si prometo alejarme? – Intentó esperanzado el ángel guardián.

– No voy a cambiar de opinión esta vez, tendrás una nueva misión y no hay nada que discutir. Hasta entonces. – Sentenció el mayor y sin más se retiró del lugar.

El sentimiento de tristeza invadió totalmente al ojiazul, así de fácil había perdido todo lo que había vivido con su novio, con tan solo unas cuantas palabras lo habían relevado de su cargo y ahora estaba ahí, paralizado y sin saber qué iba a hacer o a decirle a Blaine la próxima vez que lo viera. Aunque… ¿Habría próxima vez? ¿Y si el Señor se daba cuenta que lo había desobedecido una vez más? El castaño no quería más problemas pero simplemente no podía dejar así las cosas con su novio, no después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que él se permitiera tener esa relación.

En la cabeza del ángel pasaban, como si se tratase de una película, aquellas primeras imágenes que tenía de su custodiado, de aquella mirada que pareció hacer clic con la suya desde el primer momento en que Nick lo llevó al cumpleaños del chico; imágenes de todo lo que había vivido a su lado desde que su mejor amigo había muerto; recuerdos de Blaine en Dalton con sus amigos y hasta con Sebastian; imágenes del menor sonriéndole dulcemente al castaño y algunas otras en las que aparecían ambos abrazados, o bien, besándose.

Las lágrimas lograron apoderarse de Kurt y sin pensarlo dejó todo atrás y se dirigió de inmediato a la Tierra. Ahí encontró a su novio plácidamente dormido y aunque sus brazos le pedían que lo abrazara, el ángel se contuvo para no despertarlo. Quizá al siguiente día Blaine olvidaría todo, quizá si no se despedía de él no le rompería el corazón porque jamás sabría que su relación no había sido un sueño, uno de los más hermosos que ambos pudieron soñar.

– No puedo ni mirarte a la cara… – Comenzó a decir el ángel en voz alta encontrándose al pie de su cama. – Soy un cobarde Blaine, debí luchar por nosotros y en cambio sólo acepté mi cambio. – Se quejó. – He pasado de todo contigo, he vivido desde las risas hasta la más amarga de las soledades en estos años que tuve la oportunidad de cuidarte. – Siguió diciendo entre sollozos. – No sé qué vas a hacer cuando despiertes y ya no puedas llamarme, seguro pensarás que te abandoné por mi voluntad y yo no podré venir a decirte que no es así. No podré decirte lo mucho que me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo, lo mucho que me gustas… – Dijo tristemente. – Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme porque realmente te amo. – Terminó de decir y su novio comenzó a moverse un poco.

– Yo también te amo Kurt. – Respondió Blaine entre sueños y le dio la espalda a su ángel guardián, quien sin poder hacer más que desearle lo mejor al ojimiel, se retiró del lugar no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a ese joven que lo había hecho conocer el verdadero amor.

* * *

Los días pasaron y por más que el joven Anderson intentó comunicarse con su ángel, no lo consiguió. Su corazón comenzaba a romperse pero una de esas noches mientras miraba el firmamento esperando encontrar una respuesta oculta en las estrellas, su corazón le dictó una canción que sabía llegaría a oídos de Kurt y si tenía un poco de suerte, él iría a darle respuesta a todas esas preguntas que llenaban la cabeza del ojimiel desde aquella noche que había tenido esa pesadilla en la que su novio se despedía de él para jamás regresar.

 _I know you're somewhere out there  
somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
but they don't understand  
you're all I have  
you're all I have_

 _At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself  
talking to the moon  
tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side  
talking to me too  
or am I a fool? Who sits alone  
talking to the moon_

Cantó con todo el corazón y sintiéndose realmente tonto ya que al parecer sólo la luna era testigo de aquella serenata porque no había señales de su ángel por ninguna parte, pero el joven no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente así que decidió continuar.

 _I'm feeling like I'm famous the talk of the town_  
 _they say I've gone mad_  
 _Yeah I've gone mad_  
 _But they don't know what I know 'cause when the sun goes down_  
 _someone's talking back_  
 _Yeah they're talking back_

 _At night when the stars light up my room_  
 _I sit by myself_  
 _talking to the moon_  
 _tryin' to get to you_  
 _In hopes you're on the other side_  
 _talking to me too_  
 _or am I a fool? Who sits alone_  
 _talking to the moon_

En cuanto terminó aquella noche, la canción se repitió una vez más y con el paso del tiempo esa letra se convirtió en el himno de aquel corazón destrozado que noche a noche buscaba una señal que le devolviera la esperanza de ver una última vez a aquel ángel del que se había enamorado.

Por supuesto que el ojiazul lo escuchaba puntualmente noche a noche y su corazón lloraba junto con el de Blaine al no poder hacer nada para que sus deseos fueran escuchados y cumplidos. Sin embargo, Kurt no era el único que observaba a Blaine cantar con el corazón desde su ventana; un poco más allá de las nubes el Señor había estado presenciando noche a noche la serenata que el joven le ofrecía a la luna cada vez que su llamado era ignorado. Pero a Blaine no sólo lo había visto cantando, también lo había visto escribiendo y esta vez no habían sido canciones, se trataba de algunas cartas que desde que Kurt desapareció habían cambiado de destinatario con un solo propósito.

El chico no lo sabía pero el Señor las había estado recibiendo todas y no se había atrevido a leer ninguna porque bien sabía lo que un corazón atormentado puede llegar a escribir. Afortunadamente, una noche de enero Blaine corrió con algo de suerte porque el título de una de las cartas llamó la atención del hombre de barba blanca: _Deseo de un corazón_. Quizá no suene muy particular, pero lo importante fue que el Señor había decidido darle una oportunidad esa noche y al fin la leyó.

Sus ojos se deslizaron de un lado al otro de la hoja que sostenía entre sus manos, las palabras que aparecían ahí le transmitían un sinfín de emociones y el Señor se quedó atónito al llegar al final. Lo pensó un momento porque sabía que no debía tomar una decisión a la ligera, realmente estaba impactado por lo que había escrito el joven y sabía que realmente ése era el deseo de su corazón, sabía también que sería lo correcto y a la vez algo egoísta, pero reconocía que no le costaría nada hacerlo y recordaba que algún humano dijo alguna vez que "el fin justifica los medios".

– Está bien Blaine, que sea lo que tu corazón desea. – Dijo en voz alta el Señor al tomar la decisión y las cosas sólo ocurrieron.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Casi despidiéndome de esta historia, a la brevedad les publicaré el final. ¡Gracias por su apoyo y ojalá pueda leerlos en otra de mis pequeñas aventuras! ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**_


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _Lo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien o del mal._

 _Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

En el cielo el tiempo siempre avanza muy rápido pero en los últimos seis meses pareciera que los días estaban yendo demasiado lentos para cierto castaño que rondaba por todos lados intentando no desesperarse y visitar a su amado en la Tierra. Él siempre había sido un ángel obediente pero algo en el fondo de su ser lo inquietaba demasiado este día en particular, quizá por ello era que desde hacía ya unas horas seguía recorriendo el cielo de un lado a otro intentando encontrar la respuesta a esa extraña sensación pero nada lograba darle la tranquilidad que buscaba.

El ojiazul no quería admitirlo pero temía que algo le hubiera sucedido a Blaine en la escuela, probablemente sería bueno comenzar a buscar a su actual ángel de la guarda para preguntarle por su custodiado; afortunadamente, o no, Kurt no tuvo que buscar a nadie porque un despistado Nick se tropezó con él mientras regresaba de uno de los tantos caminos que había en el cielo.

– ¿Nick? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Blaine? – Preguntó el más alto de inmediato.

– Ah…

– A esta hora debe estar en su clase de gimnasia, tienes que estar con él. ¿Y si se lastima y no estás a su lado? – Comenzó a decir en voz alta el ángel mientras el moreno pensaba cómo responder a su amigo.

– Si… Yo… Voy… – Decidió decir algo inseguro y empezó a caminar pero Kurt lo detuvo al notar algo distinto en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – Preguntó directamente sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

– ¿Cuál cara? – Intentó disimular el más bajo pero no lo logró.

– ¡Nicky! ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? – Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y de pronto el rubio se encontraba a su lado.

– Jeff… Por favor no… – Suplicó en voz baja su amigo en vano.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Quiso saber el ojiazul intrigado.

– ¡Oh! ¡Kurt! Aquí estás… No te vi cuando llegué, lo siento mucho… – Se disculpó el recién llegado.

– No te preocupes. – Respondió Kurt restándole importancia.

– De verdad lo lamento, no pensé que todo terminaría así. – Insistió el ángel confundiendo aún más al castaño.

– Jeffrey… – Lo reprendió el moreno mientras le daba un apretón a su mano.

– ¿Terminar? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó impaciente el ángel.

– Yo… Ah… ¿Viste el final de esa serie? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? – Comenzó a balbucear el ojiverde al comprender que había metido la pata.

– Tú no ves series Jeff, ni siquiera eres un ángel guardián para saber de esas cosas… – Le recordó el más alto y las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de inmediato.

– Ah… Yo…

– Olvida lo que dijo Jeff, está algo desorientado el día de hoy. – Intentó defenderlo el ángel guardián.

– Ustedes me están ocultando algo… – Sentenció Kurt.

– No, para nada.

– Nicholas… – Insistió.

– Kurt… – Intentó responder en el mismo tono.

– No me obligues a visitar a Blaine para saber qué ocurre porque estoy seguro que tiene que ver con él. – Le advirtió el ojiazul a su amigo pero no fue él quien respondió como lo esperaba.

– ¡No! ¡No vayas! – Gritó el rubio preocupado y el corazón del ángel se aceleró al instante.

– Jeff, ¿qué pasa con Blaine? – Exigió saber de inmediato.

– Yo no te puedo decir… – Le hizo saber su amigo.

– Nick… Exijo una explicación antes de que vaya a la Tierra yo mismo.

– Kurt ven conmigo… Tienes que tomar esto con calma… – Respondió el moreno sin más remedio pero el ángel lo detuvo.

– Habla de una vez… – Dijo puntualmente.

– Yo… Ya no soy más el ángel guardián de Blaine.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? No puedes permitir que un desconocido esté a su cargo. Voy a ir a… – Comenzó a decir el castaño pero no pudo terminar.

– Kurt, detente. Nadie está a su cargo…

– No seas ridículo, alguien tiene que estarlo. – Comentó casi histérico.

– No es así… – Le confirmó Jeff.

– Eso no es posible porque eso sólo pasaría si él ya no existiera. – Respondió con la voz entrecortada y su corazón pareció detenerse al ver que la boca de su amigo se abrió.

– Exacto… – Comentó Nicholas algo dolido.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?¡ – Exclamó sin pensar.

– Kurt… Blaine murió…

– No… – Dijo para sus adentros.

– Sé que es repentino y pensaba decirte pero… – Intentó explicar el ángel pero no le fue posible.

– ¡No, Nick! Dime que es una broma… – Gritó totalmente en estado de shock.

– No lo es… – Confirmó apenado.

– Es imposible, estaba sano y fuerte. ¿Qué rayos pasó? – Quiso saber con lágrimas en su rostro.

– Un accidente. – Fue la respuesta que llegó a sus oídos y fue entonces cuando perdió la cabeza.

– No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡Eso no pudo pasar! – Gritó furioso el más alto y comenzó a correr.

– ¡Kurt! ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó su amigo pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, únicamente lo observó alejarse sabiendo exactamente a dónde se dirigía.

El castaño avanzaba a paso veloz con un montón de sentimientos acumulados en el pecho, estaba enojado, triste y confundido. Todo el mundo sabe que los ángeles no suelen explotar como lo había hecho él en ese momento, de hecho generalmente son los primeros en saber cómo manejar sus emociones pero su problema en ese momento era grave porque desde que había dejado a Blaine no había podido adaptarse nuevamente a su rutina celestial; era como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo en la Tierra con los humanos y ahora incluso se comportaba como ellos.

Sólo Dios sabía, literalmente, por lo que estaba pasando el ángel y era justo a él a quien estaba buscando el ojiazul. Dolía pensarlo pero Blaine estaba muerto… ¡Muerto! ¿De verdad había acabado todo en un tonto accidente? ¡Qué original! Quizá si no hubiera sido porque a él le pasó lo mismo "años" atrás no pensaría que el Señor estaba jugando con su paciencia pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, paciencia era lo que menos le quedaba en ese momento.

Todos los ángeles sabían dónde encontrar al Señor cuando lo necesitaban, fue por eso que Kurt no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¿Con qué derecho lo hizo? – Preguntó de inmediato al mayor.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Insistió molesto el ángel.

– ¿Hacer qué? – Tuvo que preguntar el Señor para confirmar lo que estaba pensando.

– Yo ya no era su ángel, ¿por qué terminar así con él? – Dijo Kurt en respuesta.

– Supongo que hablas de…

– ¡Blaine! ¡Por supuesto que hablo de Blaine! ¿Con qué derecho lo mató? ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que arrebatarle la vida en un tonto accidente? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Kurt, cálmate… – Intentó tranquilizarlo el más alto.

– ¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo me voy a calmar? ¿Usted estaría tranquilo si le arrebataran al amor de su vida? – Preguntó desconsoladamente.

– No sabría decirte porq… – Comenzó a explicar el hombre pero sin duda fue interrumpido.

– ¿Acaso nunca ha amado a nadie? ¿Qué clase de Dios es usted? – Gritó molesto el ángel.

– No es eso Kurt, en realidad creo que he aprendido una valiosa lección. – Reconoció el Señor.

– No entiendo de lo que está hablando, pero no quiero que me cambie el tema. ¿Por qué le hizo eso a Blaine? – Exigió saber el ojiazul.

– Siéntate Kurt, hablemos con calma. – Le pidió el mayor pero parecía una tarea imposible.

– ¡No puedo calmarme! – Respondió alterado el ángel.

– ¿Ni siquiera si estuviera yo a tu lado? – Intervino una tercera voz en la conversación y el ángel volteó de inmediato al lugar de donde venía.

– ¿Bl-Bl-Blaine? – Balbuceó.

– Hola Kurt. – Lo saludó el ojimiel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó confundido.

– Bueno, según lo poco que recuerdo morí y al llegar aquí alguien me apoyó acelerando el proceso para que pudiera ir a buscarte.

– Tú… ¿Tú me recuerdas? – Preguntó temeroso.

– También eres el amor de mi vida, ¿crees que podría olvidarte? – Contestó el más bajo con toda naturalidad y el corazón del ángel pareció recuperar su ritmo normal paulatinamente.

– Ay Blaine, siempre siendo tú… – Dijo Kurt antes de correr a su lado.

– Así logré conquistarte, ¿o no?

– Desde el primer momento… – Confesó mientras ambos se envolvían en un fuerte abrazo hasta que el ojiazul recordó lo que hacía en ese lugar. – Pero aunque me encante la idea de que estés aquí no considero justo que te hayan quitado la vida, tenías tanto por vivir… – Comenzó a quejarse.

– Kurt… – Lo llamó el Señor para explicarle pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

– No, si me lo permite…

– Adelante. – Concedió tranquilamente.

– Kurt, aunque adoro cómo te ves molesto quiero pedirte que ya no te enojes con el Señor porque es gracias a él que estamos juntos hoy. – Intentó explicar el moreno al ángel que se encontraba frente a él en ese momento.

– Eso ya lo sé pero… – Insistió el castaño antes de escuchar las palabras del recién llegado.

– Yo le pedí que hiciera lo que hizo. – Confesó de repente.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Él sólo decidió conceder el deseo de mi corazón y no tiene la culpa de nada. En dado caso el culpable soy yo por no saber vivir sin ti… – Explicó pacientemente.

– Pero Blaine, tú no…

– Aquí está la carta que le escribí, creí que jamás me haría caso pero al parecer algo lo convenció… – Siguió diciendo el ojimiel mientras le entregaba una hoja al ángel comprobando lo que había mencionado.

– Su amor… – Intervino el mayor llamando la atención de ambos.

Al instante se hizo silencio por un momento, el castaño leyó la carta desde la primera línea hasta la última y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. – No lo puedo creer, de verdad se lo pediste… – Dijo sorprendido al terminar.

– A mí también me sorprendió su propuesta, pero al verlos tan infelices a los dos decidí suspender esta ridícula prueba. – Confesó finalmente el Señor.

– ¿Prueba? – Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

– Sí, ustedes no lo recuerdan pero todo el mundo sabe que ustedes son la pareja de ángeles más tierna de todo el reino. – Les hizo saber con una simpática sonrisa.

– No entiendo… – Mencionó Kurt y el recién llegado lo miró confundido.

– Para que ambos entiendan me es necesario hacer que recuperen sus memorias del cómo se conocieron realmente y de aquel momento en el que decidimos hacer esta prueba. Acérquense por favor a la laguna… – Pidió el Señor.

– ¿Y si es una trampa? – Pensó en voz alta el castaño.

– No lo es… Háganle caso… – Los tranquilizó Jeff apareciendo detrás de ellos junto con Nick.

– ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – Preguntó confundido Blaine.

– Pronto lo averiguarás amigo.

– ¿Ustedes sabían? – Los cuestionó de inmediato el ojiazul sorprendido.

– Quizá un poco, bueno sí… – Confesó el rubio un tanto apenado.

– De acuerdo, hagámoslo. – Decidió el más alto y Blaine lo siguió como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que lo vio, aunque todavía no lo recordara.

En cuanto el agua comenzó a cubrir sus cuerpos algo dentro de su ser los hizo sentir cansados y en ese instante sus ojos se cerraron, ambos cayeron en un ligero sueño que poco a poco los llevó a recordar cada uno de los momentos de su historia y de su amor. El día en que se cruzaron por primera vez, el momento en que Kurt decidió hablarle a Blaine, aquella tarde cuando se declararon su amor y un momento peculiar que era la clave de todo este enredo…

 _~~Inicio del Flashback~~_

– _Parece que fue ayer cuando me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez. – Dijo un ángel castaño, que parecía muy enamorado, mientras observaba con su pareja la Tierra._

– _El tiempo es tan relativo que podría ser cierto que fue ayer. – Respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa._

– _Pero en su mundo todo es calculado, casi al cien por ciento. – Señaló el más alto haciendo referencia a la humanidad._

– _Afortunadamente no estamos de su lado y el tiempo no es una de nuestras prioridades. – Festejó el ojimiel._

– _Si estuviéramos allá, ¿crees que nuestro amor sobreviviría? – Preguntó curioso su pareja._

– _La fuerza del amor es impresionante y más la de nuestro amor, sin duda seríamos muy felices aunque estuviéramos en la Tierra. – Fue la respuesta del más bajo sin una pizca de duda._

– _Permítanme poner eso en tela de juicio… – Intervino una voz familiar._

– _¿Señor?_

– _No pude evitar escucharlos charlar muchachos y me parece que yo considero que es más complicado estar de su lado. – Comentó el mayor sin evitar demostrar su amor y compasión hacia los seres humanos._

– _Sí, hay muchas cosas que los desvían de sus verdaderas misiones y eso a veces les provoca mucho sufrimiento. – Mencionó atinadamente Kurt._

– _Así es, además el amor no siempre es correspondido allá abajo. – Complementó el Señor._

– _Yo te correspondería a ti aunque estuviéramos en universos distintos. – Exclamó el moreno a su pareja sin pensar en lo que decía._

– _Ay Blaine…_

– _No cabe duda que son tal para cual. Pero me resulta curioso lo que dices Blaine… ¿De verdad crees que podrías amar a Kurt aunque estuvieras en un universo diferente? – Preguntó intrigado el hombre de la barba blanca._

– _Sí, nuestro amor es tan fuerte que nada podría evitar que nos encontráramos en éste y otros universos. – Respondió sin temor el menor._

– _¿Te arriesgarías a probarlo? – Quiso saber el Señor._

– _Por supuesto, no le tengo miedo a nada si de defender nuestro amor se trata._

– _¿Tú qué dices Kurt? – Preguntó curioso al otro ángel._

– _Quisiera saber de qué forma tendríamos que probarlo. – Dijo en respuesta el castaño._

– _Veamos… Puedo asignarles algunas misiones en la Tierra y podríamos comprobar si en verdad su amor es tan fuerte como para soportar tiempos y distancias diferentes. – Explicó el mayor y los ángeles intercambiaron una mirada significativa._

– _Yo nunca he ido a la Tierra. – Confesó el ojiazul._

– _Ni yo, pero suena divertido. – Repuso el ángel._

– _Entonces… ¿Qué dicen?_

– _¿Qué ganaríamos si logramos comprobar que nuestro amor es muy fuerte? – Quiso saber el moreno._

– _Les concedo lo que más desee su corazón. – Declaró sin temor su creador._

– _De acuerdo, acepto._

– _Yo también. – Aseguró el ojiazul._

– _En ese caso… – Dijo por último el mayor y una gran luz los invadió._

 _~~Fin del Flashback~~_

Y con esa misma luz con la que habían sido guiados a sus respectivas misiones, con esa luz fue con la que regresaron a la realidad con sus recuerdos intactos. – ¿Así fue como empezó todo esto? – Quiso saber Kurt al abrir los ojos.

– Así es…

– ¿Eso quiere decir que mi deseo ya fue cumplido? – Concluyó Blaine al pensar todo lo que había pasado.

– Exactamente, ya sólo me falta el deseo de Kurt. – Señaló el Señor.

– Un segundo, eso quiere decir que nuestro amor… – Comenzó a decir el ojimiel sin poder terminar la frase.

– Es mucho más fuerte de lo que podía imaginarme, ni siquiera con tantas trabas que puse en el camino alguno decidió darse por vencido. La verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido… – Confesó el mayor con una autentica sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ganamos! – Gritaron los dos ángeles que recién habían llegado y la pareja los miró confundidos.

– ¿Qué ganaron? – Preguntó Blaine.

– Nada en realidad, es sólo que nos emocionamos porque siempre le dijimos al Señor que ustedes lograrían encontrarse y así fue. – Comentó Jeff emocionado y todos rieron.

– Ellos jamás dudaron de ustedes, quizá les regale unas vacaciones…

– Ojalá ese fuera el deseo de Kurt… – Bromeó el rubio.

– ¿Kurt? – Lo llamó Blaine al notar que estaba con la vista perdida en algún punto del cielo.

– Ah… Creo que sigo asimilando todo esto… – Contestó el más alto un poco aturdido.

– Quizá yo pueda ayudarte a asimilarlo un poco más rápido… – Dijo en respuesta el ángel antes de robarle un beso frente a todos.

– Chicos… Compostura… – Intentó reprenderlos el Señor pero estaba muy divertido ante tal escena.

– Extrañaba sentir esos labios… – Confesó Kurt.

– Sabía que te conocía de alguna parte cuando te vi la primera vez… – Le hizo saber el más bajo.

– Desde siempre nos hemos conocido amor, desde siempre. – Concluyó el ángel antes de devolverle el beso a su amado.

– No quisiera interrumpir, pero… – Tuvo que decir el mayor al imaginar que esas demostraciones de cariño no iban a terminar pronto.

– Claro, lo sentimos. ¿Qué falta? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Tu deseo Kurt…

– Ah, claro… Pero mi deseo era estar con Blaine… – Respondió el ángel al pensarlo un momento.

– Ese ya no cuenta, veamos qué piensa tu corazón ahora… – Comentó el Señor tocando la cabeza del ángel. – Entendido. – Dijo en voz alta al escuchar lo que deseaba su corazón y al chasquear los dedos las imágenes de dos hospitales en Ohio aparecieron frente a todos. – Señores, les presento a los futuros jóvenes Anderson y Hummel, no sé si ellos también vayan a tener una historia tan romántica como ustedes, pero sí sé que gracias a Kurt sus padres no sabrán lo que es el dolor de perder a un hijo a temprana edad. – Señaló el mayor y todos voltearon a ver al castaño.

– ¿Ese fue tu deseo? – Preguntó enternecido el ojimiel.

– Alguien tenía que pensar en los humanos que nos cuidaron, ¿no? – Respondió naturalmente su pareja.

– Te amo, no sabes cuánto. – Le recordó el ángel.

– Y yo a ti, para siempre.

– Y por siempre… – Concluyó Blaine sabiendo que ninguno de los dos decía más que la simple verdad.

Fin.

* * *

 _*Esta historia no representa a ningún grupo o discurso religioso, únicamente es una historia de fantasía que no pretende ofender a nadie ni mucho menos. Todo lo escrito anteriormente ha sido creado por una servidora y no significa que sea una verdad._

 ** _Agradezco mucho a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y también a los que se quedaron en el camino. Al fin ha llegado la hora de decirle adiós después de mucho tiempo, ojalá hayan disfrutado del final y espero pueda leerlos en alguna otra historia. ¡Gracias por todo! Les mando un fuerte abrazo ;)_**


End file.
